Spring Break Unity MY
by Anime-Addiction
Summary: Kaoru & Misao go on a trip to Japan to meet two mysterious guys that change their lives. Thats until they have to go home. What happenes when they have to leave and go home?
1. Default Chapter

I hope that you guys like my story. this is my first fic and please go easy  
  
on the flames ok?  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Rurouni kenshin or anything else that has a trademark!  
  
~~~Chapter one~~~  
  
Kaoru was awaken by the loud and annoying sound of her alarm clock.  
  
'I wish that this day could already end!' She thought.  
  
Today was her last day of school and then spring break would arrive. Little did she know that this year was going to change her life forever.  
  
She cut her alarm clock off and got out of bed. She took a quick shower and went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. She didn't really like how short the skirt was, she was a very modest girl. She then looked herself over in her mirror and then briskly walked over to her dresser to fix her hair.  
  
She was interrupted from pulling her hair up when her annoying brother Yahiko started to pound on her door. "Hey busu wake up. Your going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" Kaoru, now very aggravated yelled back, "If you do that again you little brat, I promise I'll rip your head off and shove it up your a--" she was interrupted by her mother, "Kaoru, Yahiko, come down and eat breakfast before it gets cold!" She finished putting up her hair by tying an indigo ribbon and walking out of her room.  
  
She ran downstairs and gave her kaasan a hug. "Good morning okaasan." She glared at her brother and watched him cower behind her mother. She smiled menacingly at him. She looked at her watch and sweatdropped. 'I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry.' She grabbed a piece of toast and said good bye to her family and hurried out the door.  
  
(A/N Kaoru's dad is dead, but you will find out about it later! )  
  
She went up a long broad road and at the end of it was a very happy Misao.  
  
"Hey Misao-chan. Anything new today?" Kaoru asked. "Actual Kao-chan. Yes, My parents are going back to Japan on Spring break. I am going too of course and we all want you to come with us. My parents are going to call your mom while we are at school to ask if you can come. It will be all spring break and we leave tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. She and Misao were really happy. They walked to school together with an extra spring in their step.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at school and set their books down. They had already taken their exams and were free for the day. All they had to do was wait for lunch period and hope that they let school out early.   
  
Misao and Kaoru talked for a while. "Kao-chan, I hope you get to go. My parents should tell your mom what to bring so don't worry about that part. I really do hope you can go. We can go shopping and maybe we can meet some guys!" Misao said excitingly. "Misao-chan, you are always talking about guys. You need a new hobby!" Kaoru teased. Misao scowled at her.  
  
Before they knew it they were at the lunch period. They went to their regular spot under a cherry tree and the grass was succulent and full of life. There was a cool breeze on the hot day and only one person could pull them back from beautiful nature was Sagara Sanosuke. The loud mouth cocky jerk who was their best friend. He was handsome, and very tall. He had many girls after him, but he only claimed one. Her name was Megumi. Takani Megumi was a beautiful woman and she was the only one who could tame the tori no atama!  
  
"Hey Jou-chan and weasel girl." "Don't call me weasel rooster head!"  
  
Misao and Sanosuke clashed while Megumi sat down next to Kaoru.  
  
When Sanosuke and Misao finally sat down Misao explained their news to them. "Yep, I am going to Japan and Kaoru is too. If her mom says no, I'll come and....beat her up!" Misao joked.   
  
Megumi and Sanosuke were wide eyed and they left their mouths hanging open.  
  
"When do you leave?" Megumi asked.   
  
"Tomorrow." Kaoru answered.  
  
They all went back to their own classes after lunch period and soon the day was over. Kaoru and the gang said their good byes and were off on their way. Kaoru was hoping that her mother would let her go. She was soon to know. Misao and Kaoru parted on the paths to their neighborhood and Kaoru walked into her driveway and opened their door to her house. Inside her mother was cooking dinner as her brother was playing the playstation 2.   
  
Her mother walked up to her and Kaoru unconsciencely held her breath.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. tell me how you liked it. any suggestions will be open to me and any criticism will also be open as well. please tell me what you thought. 


	2. arriving

WARNING!!!!!!!!  
  
Let get things strait. I share an account w/ my brother and all of my stories will be labeled MY. ok. or have Mallory in the top or bottom of the chapter.  
  
ok. lets get these things down.  
  
Disclaimer. i sadly and i mean SADLY don't own rurouni keshin or ne thing else.  
  
on with the story.  
  
~~~Chapter two~~~  
  
------------------  
  
previously  
  
------------------  
  
They all went back to their own classes after lunch period and soon the day was over. Kaoru and the gang said their good byes and were off on their way. Kaoru was hoping that her mother would let her go. She was soon to know. Misao and Kaoru parted on the paths to their neighborhood and Kaoru walked into her driveway and opened the door to her house. Inside her mother was cooking dinner as her brother was playing the playstation 2.   
  
Her mother walked up to her and Kaoru unconsciencely held her breath.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaoru I had a call today, and I am sure Misao explained things to you, and I have gave it long thought, and if it weren't for Misao's family and ours being as close as we are I would never let you go. But since we all are close, I have decided to let you go with them." Ms. Kamiya said in one shaky breath. She sighed and looked over at her daughter.  
  
Kaoru brightened up and let her breath go that she had held. She ran up to her mother and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Arigato kaasan, arigato. I am so happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"Kaoru, Mrs. Makimachi told me what you should bring and I have already packed your things. You will be leaving for their house at 5:30 so you need to be up bright and early. Another thing is that Yahiko and I will be staying with your Aunt Kamiko until you get back." Kaoru's mother said and walked back to the kitchen with a single tear falling from her saddened eye. She would miss her daughter.  
  
Kaoru ran upstairs and noticed her suitcase behind her door. She picked up her phone and dialed Misao's number.   
  
/Hello?  
  
~Misao, its me Kaoru. My mom said that I can go with you!  
  
/thats great. Well don't forget to get up and don't be late to my house.  
  
~Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then.  
  
/ ok, I need to get packing. See you tomorrow. Bye  
  
  
  
Kaoru hung up her phone and went to take a shower. When she came out of the shower, her mother had already finished with the dinner and was setting the table. As soon as she noticed Kaoru, she beckoned Yahiko and Kaoru to eat.  
  
Kaoru took her regular seat and they bowed their heads and said a prayer to God and ate quietly. 'This is odd, Yahiko and kaasan are usually talking about their  
  
day. Mostly Yahiko' Kaoru thought.  
  
Yahiko had been stealing glances at his big sister throughout dinner and the rest of the night. He was going to miss the fights that they got into and he was going to miss her! period! He loved his sister very much. She was always worried about him and he was worried about her too. But of course he was never going to tell her that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru was awoken by her alarm clock very early in the morning. She hadn't slept much last night due to the excitement.   
  
Kaoru quickly cut off her alarm clock and jumped up and into the shower. She came out and put on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with an angel on it and put her hair up with her favorite indigo ribbon. She hauled up her suitcase full of her things and brought it to their front door.  
  
While she was walking back she smelled a delicious aroma. She swung by the kitchen and noticed her mother hard at work on a big breakfast. Her brother walked downstairs in his pj's and looked over at her with big puffy eyes. He quickly looked away and walked into the bathroom.  
  
'He actually cried because of me.' Kaoru thought and waited for her brother. When he came out of the bathroom he was attacked by a Kaoru.  
  
"Hey busu get off of me!" Yahiko cried.   
  
"Yahiko I am going to miss you and mom so much." Kaoru soothed.  
  
Yahiko started crying all over again and sobbed into Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"I am going to miss you too Kaoru. I l-love y-you." Yahiko confessed.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widdened. 'He has never said that to me before.' She thought  
  
Kaoru picked Yahiko up and brought him over to the couch and sat him on her lap. She let him cry into her shoulder. "I know. I love you too you little brat."  
  
Yahiko relaxed and countered. "I know and don't call me little you old hag." They both laughed and their mother came out of the kitchen and took in the scene.  
  
"Kaoru, Yahiko, breakfast is ready." Their mother called. Kaoru got up and Yahiko followed close behind her. They sat down and surprisingly Yahiko scooted his chair directly beside Kaoru's and smiled up at her.   
  
They said grace and ate the big, but wonderful breakfast.  
  
******  
  
It was time for Kaoru to leave. She stood at the door looking at her crying family. Tears started streaming down her face. Yahiko ran up to her and cried holding onto her legs. Kaoru bent down and hugged him.  
  
"Yahiko listen to me. You are the man of the house and I need you to take care of momma. Ok? Can you do that for me? You need to be a big boy while I am gone." Kaoru said to the crying boy.  
  
"Ok. I-I will try." Yahiko said and released Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stood and gave her mother a big hug. "I'm going to miss you kaasan."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Kaoru."   
  
Kaoru took one last look at her family and picked up her suit case. She walked to her car and dug in her pockets and and pulled out her keys. She put her things in the back seat and took one last look at her family that was now out the door.  
  
"I promise I will e-mail you. I love you."  
  
"We love you too Kaoru." Yahiko and Kaoru's mother said in unison.  
  
Kaoru sat in the drivers seat and started her car. She wiped away a stream of tears and took off for Misao's house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived at Misao's house, she got out of her car with her suit case and keys and walked to the door and gave it a gentle knock.   
  
Misao opened the door and said, "Hey Kaoru, your just in time. We're almost ready to go to the airport."  
  
Kaoru walked in and put her bags down beside Misao's family's and set off with Misao.  
  
About ten minutes later they all piled into a car and drove to the airport after Misao's father put their bags in the trunk. They arrived at the airport in no time.  
  
They took their tickets and boarded the plane. Kaoru took a window seat and Misao was beside her. Misao's mother and father took a seat beside each other.  
  
Kaoru took out her Walkman and listened to Good Charlotte Hold on.   
  
She listended to a few other songs before she had gotten tired of it. She started to talk to Misao about nothing.   
  
(I don't really want to write about all of their plane ride. bare with me!)  
  
The flight attendant pointed to the ways they should leave right before their landing. "Please buckle your seat belts because we will be going through a slight state of turbulence."  
  
The passengers did as they were told and buckled their belts. The plane started to shake and then they landed soon after.  
  
They all filed out and retrieved their luggage.  
  
"Ah. We go down this road and make a left." Misao's father said as they were trying to find the place that they were staying.  
  
When they finally got there, they took their things and unpacked.  
  
"This is a great place. Now time to go and look at the malls!" Misao said excitedly.  
  
"Ok." Kaoru said.   
  
"You girls be careful." Said Mrs. and Mr. Makimachi.  
  
"We will." Kaoru said and then they walked out the door and began to explore.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok please tell me how you guys like it ok? Don't worry Kenshin and Aoshi should be in the next chapters or so. Don't worry they WILL be in it! review please.   
  
any suggestions will be open and also criticism. 


	3. Meeting three new people

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Rurouni kenshin or any thing like that. But oh I wish i did! Well i need to get on with the story. the good part (beginning of the good part)  
  
is coming up and i am trying to update as much as I can.  
  
~~~Chapter three~~~  
  
---------------  
  
previously  
  
----------------  
  
" This is a great place. Now time to go and look at the malls!" Misao said excitedly.  
  
"Ok." Kaoru said.   
  
"You girls be careful." Said Mrs. and Mr. Makimachi.  
  
"We will." Kaoru said and then they walked out the door and began to explore.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru and Misao walked down the sidewalk and window-shopped. Every once in a while something would catch their eye and they would go in and look around.  
  
They both had a handful of bags and were on their way home when Kaoru caught sight of a ice cream store.  
  
"Oh Misao, lets go there! I really want some ice cream!" Kaoru said sounding like a small child.  
  
"Yeah, I want some myself." Misao said.   
  
They walked in and Misao and Kaoru found themselves a table. They put their bags beside the window in the booth.  
  
A young and nice looking girl came up to them and asked their orders, "Hello, what would you girls like today?" Her voice was sweet and crisp.  
  
"Um, I'll have cookie dough ice cream. Chocolate chip." Misao said.  
  
"I will have the same." Kaoru added.  
  
The girl sketched their order in a notepad and scurried off with it.  
  
"This place is nice. We should come here again." Kaoru said.  
  
"Yeah, this is a nice place. We really should come here again." Misao said happily. Kaoru took in the surroundings.  
  
The windows were wide with rose colored curtains pulled to the side and tied   
  
back. The table had a red outline with a creamy gray center. The booth they were sitting in was wonderfully cushioned and bright red. Over the table was a thick heavy coating of glass and under in the gray colored part were crystal like rocks, not much bigger than tiny pebbles that glimmered in the light. This place reflected cheerfulness and gave off a cozy realized feeling.  
  
Kaoru was interrupted from her thoughts when her order was placed in front of her with a spoon in it. She looked up and smiled at the waitress and muttered a soft 'thank you.' The waitress smiled sweetly and walked away tend to other customers.  
  
"Oh Misao, this looks so good. Lets dig in!" Kaoru said and immediately dug into her cookie dough ice cream.  
  
Once they were finished, they paid a small price and left a generous tip.  
  
"Yeah, I'm definitely coming back." Kaoru said. "Me too." Misao agreed.  
  
They left with their bags in hand and headed home. While they averted their gazes to other stores Kaoru was almost knocked over by a few boys on skateboards. They looked like they were doing a pretty good job, but rude nonetheless.  
  
Kaoru caught her balance and glared daggers at the first person, the one who almost knocked her over.   
  
Misao could have sworn that it dropped a few degrees by the way Kaoru was glaring at him. He turned around at the sound of an infuriated girl.  
  
"Hey you, Watch where your going you blind-eye-skateboarding-no-good-freak-of-nature!" Kaoru yelled in a huff.  
  
The person who turned around had a smirk plastered on his face. He was tall and had white hair. Small spectacles hung loosely at the tip of his nose as he looked her over.  
  
He looked her straight in the eye and walked up to her.  
  
"What did you say girl?" He snorted.  
  
"You heard me jerk!" Kaoru said defiantly and without any fear of the man she didn't know.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I haven't seen you around."  
  
"No, and I could care less who you are. And I really hope you don't ever see me around." Kaoru said and turned to go but was caught by the arm.  
  
"I am Enishi Yukishiro. The most praised guy at Tokyo High, and who may I ask you are my beautiful sparrow?  
  
"None of your damn business!" Kaoru seethed.  
  
Enishi's eyes widened. She dared to speak to him that way?!  
  
His grip on her arm tightened and Kaoru winced but never cried out.  
  
"Enishi, thats enough!" Someone yelled behind him.   
  
Kaoru now took the time to notice his companions.  
  
The one closest to him was tall and muscular. He had black hair and cold steely blue eyes. He didn't look much like the talking type. He stood broad and confidently and had a well guarded posterior.  
  
Her gaze then went to the speaker. He had unusual red hair and a cross shaped scar. It complimented his complexion quite well. His eyes were strange. They were violet with amber specs. She hadn't ever seen anything quite like it. As she looked at him, his eyes seemed to grow darker, darker to an almost amber hue. She wondered if he died his hair. His eyes were fixed upon hers as his other friend's was fixed on Misao.  
  
Enishi then slowly let his grip lose and looked menacingly at Kaoru. "I guess I will be seeing you later." She cringed at the way he was speaking to her.  
  
'Not if I have anything to do about it' She thought even though she knew she would have no chance against him in a fight. His turquoise eyes were evil looking and she hated looking in them. She avoided them as much as she could when they were arguing. He had a powerful and deceiving aura around him.  
  
She turned away and Misao quickly followed suit right behind her.  
  
"Well, I see that I have a challenge. This shouldn't be hard. I'm gonna get her yet, no matter what it takes." Enishi smiled at his thoughts and rode off. He looked back at his friends. "Are you coming? If your not say so, I'm in a hurry." Enishi said to the two.  
  
"No, we have to get going. I'll see you some other time Enishi." Said the mysterious red head.  
  
"Fine." Enishi snorted and quickly left.   
  
The red head looked at his icy friend and he nodded. They went to follow the girls to apologize for Enishi's actions. There was also another reason they went to see them, but he couldn't put a finger on it so he ignored it and focused on the way he was going.  
  
When Kaoru looked over her shoulder to see if they were a good distance away. She noticed the two guys from earlier trying to catch up with them. 'Now what?' Kaoru thought.   
  
Kaoru stopped and Misao looked at her questionably. "We have company." Kaoru said dryly.  
  
The red head and the cold guy had caught up with them on their skateboards when Kaoru glanced around to see if that Enishi guy was with them and them asked, "May I ask you two why you are following us? We really don't want another encounter with that jerk..what was his name? Oh yeah..Enishi."  
  
"Yes I know, but what Enishi says he does, and what he wants he gets. We just wanted to apologize for his actions. We don't want you two to get hurt." The red head said pointing to her now forming bruise on her arm.  
  
"Oh. Gomen for snapping. By the way I am Kaoru Kamiya and this is my friend Misao Makimachi." Kaoru said politely.  
  
"I am Kenshin Himura and this is my friend Aoshi Shinomori." Kenshin replied.  
  
  
  
Kaoru held out her hand "Nice to meet you Himura-san and Shinomori-san."  
  
They all shook hands and Kenshin said, "Please, just call me Kenshin." "Just call me Aoshi." Aoshi finally said. He had instantly gained a certain young girls attention.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gomen for the short chapter but I really have to go. Please review and let me know what you guys and girls think. Criticism open and suggestions.  
  
thanks Ja na 


	4. a 2nd meeting & getting closer

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin or anything else with a trademark.  
  
~~~Chapter four~~~  
  
--------------  
  
previously  
  
--------------  
  
Kaoru held out her hand "Nice to meet you Himura-san and Shinomori-san."  
  
They all shook hands and Kenshin said, "Please, just call me Kenshin." "Just call me Aoshi." Aoshi finally said. He had instantly gained a certain young girls attention.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kaoru and Misao arrived home, they noticed that everything was in place. Misao's parents had already unpacked everything. 'Wow that was quick.' Kaoru thought.   
  
They headed to their room and found everything in place.  
  
"We had simply gotten bored and unloaded everything," Mrs. Makimachi said from the doorway. "All of your cloths are in the closet and your pj's are in the drawers."  
  
She said and pointed to a dresser. "Kaoru I must ask, why do you prefer yukata's instead of the modern western things?"   
  
Kaoru blushed," Well I guess they are more comfortable and my parents wore them and that was all I wore while I was a child. I have tried modern things, but I prefer my yukata's."  
  
Mrs. Makimachi just smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Girls, tomorrow we are going to the store for some food. Do whatever you like but if you go out, please be careful. We have made friends with an officer just in case." Misao's mother said and whisked away to make dinner.  
  
"So Kaoru, what do you want to do, 'cause I'm really bored." Misao said.  
  
Kaoru looked around and then pulled out her CD's." Lets listen to some music."  
  
With that said, Kaoru popped in a CD and she and Misao danced and sang along with the lyrics.  
  
After a while, they had relaxed and talked about what had happened. "Kaoru, so what do you think of that Kenshin guy?" Misao asked. "Well, he looks like a nice person, and he is really cute. What do you think of Aoshi? You sure do like to stare at him a lot." Kaoru said. Misao blushed furiously. "He is so cute. He may look a little icy," "A little icy?" Kaoru interrupted. "Well, ok, really icy. But like you said about Kenshin, he looks like a nice guy." Misao finished. Kaoru muttered under her breath," Yeah if you could see through that icy shell." "I heard that, and for your information, I really like the guy!" Misao yelled while her cheeks had gotten a darker shade of red. "Misao, you just met him." Kaoru exerted. "So, don't you believe in love at first sight?" Misao countered. "Well yeah but--"   
  
"Misao, Kaoru, come and eat." Mrs. Makimachi interrupted. She shook her head slowly as she walked away. 'Ah, now this game starts. I just hope they don't get too attached. I would just hate it if either of them were to get crushed.'  
  
Kaoru and Misao headed for dinner giggling and teasing one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru took out her yukata and changed in the bathroom. When she got back to the room, she found Misao snoring quite loudly muttering something about   
  
'Sweet Aoshi-sama' Kaoru just shook her head. It reminded her of the people that she met earlier. 'Lets see, what were their names again? Oh yes..... Aoshi Shinomori and Kenshin Himura. Then there was that other person. I need to keep clear of him. He has an odd aura around him. That Kenshin guy has odd hair. It looks too real to be dyed and I don't think that he wears contacts. He looks strange, but acts so gentle. Mou, I need to get some sleep. I have a feeling Misao will wake me up early.'  
  
Kaoru let the sleep overcome her and drifted off into the dreamless abyss.  
  
As Kaoru had thought the night before, she was awoken by a screeching and howling Misao.  
  
"Misao, do you think that you could ever BE QUIET for once?! I mean honestly, people need sleep, its only six a.m., and I for one want to sleep!" Kaoru yelled and pulled her covers over her face to catch a little more sleep.  
  
Kaoru jerked up at the loss of warmth. Misao was standing above her holding up her covers and smirking at the now seething Kaoru.  
  
"Misao, I am going to give you five seconds to give those back, and then I am gonna hurt you so bad..." Kaoru said gravely letting the threat hang vividly in the air.  
  
Misao face faltered and then said, "Kaoru, we need to go now. Get dressed, mom and dad will be leaving in a minute and we need to go and get another look around." She said matter-of-factly.   
  
Kaoru grumbled as she got out of bed and dressed.  
  
Everybody walked out the door and Misao and Kaoru waved to Mrs. and Mr. Makimachi as they left.  
  
Kaoru and Misao didn't walk ten minutes into the city before Misao squealed and dragged Kaoru to about fifty different stores.  
  
"Ok Misao, I am really hungry, lets stop somewhere." Kaoru exclaimed holding her grumbling stomach.  
  
They went into a little shop and ordered two hamburgers and fries with two milkshakes.  
  
"Kaoru, don't look now but the cat dragged in something really dirty." Misao said and looked towards the entrance bidding Kaoru to do the same.  
  
It was Enishi and the other two they had met.  
  
Unfortunately, he had spotted them and walked over to their table while they were eating.  
  
"Well, hello my feisty little angel, how have you been? Missed me too much?" He asked.  
  
"Not in your life jerk." Kaoru spat out and looked away. There was a glare over his glasses at that time and he sat down next to Kaoru. Kaoru shot him a glare as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch me you damn hentai!" With that Kaoru got up and stared down at Enishi. "Don't think about touching me again you bastard. I don't care who you are and I want nothing to do with you!" Kaoru yelled earning looks from everybody in the store.  
  
"Enishi, you should leave her alone. Don't do anything." Kenshin said.  
  
"You know that what I want I get, and I want you girl no matter what." Enishi said and moved a little towards her.  
  
"Too bad, you are not touching me and you can't have me! I don't belong to anybody and I will definitely never belong to you! So keep your hands off!" Kaoru said defiantly to Enishi.  
  
Misao was now standing near Aoshi with a fearful attitude. She was now extremely worried for the well-being of her best friend.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi flashed each other agreeing glances. Aoshi put a hand on Enishi's forearm as Kenshin let his hand rest at his shoulder. "Enishi, stop now. Just leave her alone." Kenshin said. "Well, my little tendril, I WILL be seeing you around, but for now, I will back off. You will yet be mine." Enishi then walked away.   
  
"Oh, I need to be somewhere, so Kenshin, Aoshi, don't follow me." With that said, Enishi departed.  
  
"Finally, some peace." Kaoru huffed and sat back down to finish her milkshake.   
  
"Misao soon joined her. "Just don't stand there, take a seat, it doesn't matter to us you know. The more the merrier if you ask me." Kaoru said and beckoned for Aoshi and Kenshin to take a seat.  
  
Kenshin sat next to Kaoru, and Aoshi sat next to Misao. "Aoshi, do you want anything? I'm starving so I'm going to get some food." Aoshi just nodded and Kenshin went to get the food.  
  
Kenshin came back to a table of talking friends. He smiled. He hasn't had a moment like this ever. 'Friends, I like the sound of that.' He arrived at the table and set the food down.  
  
"So, you skateboard, what else do you like to do Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Yes, what else do you guys do?" Misao asked Aoshi.   
  
"I like to practice kendo also. It is a way of relaxing and getting away from things." Kenshin said. " I like to practice kendo too." Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"I like to sharpen up on my ninja skills." Aoshi said. "Oh I need help throwing my kunai, do you think you could help me?" Misao asked. "Anytime." Was Aoshi's small reply.  
  
"I practice the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. What style do you practice?" Kaoru now really interested asked Kenshin. "I have never heard of that. I practice the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." "I have never heard of that either." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Kaoru. We need to get home. My parents will kill us!" Misao suddenly yelled. Kaoru glanced at her watch. She suddenly wished that she hadn't. They were going to be really late getting home.   
  
"I'm am so sorry Kenshin. Maybe we can meet again." Kaoru said standing up. "That would be really nice Kaoru-dono."  
  
Misao and Aoshi said their good byes and Kaoru and Misao quickly rushed out with their bags and toward their home.  
  
When they arrived home, Misao's mother was not the happiest person in the world. "And where have you two been this whole time?" She said gravely.  
  
"Umm, mom we were out shopping and then we got something to eat." Misao quickly explained. "For eight hours? You left here at six this morning and now it's two o'clock in the afternoon. You better have a good explanation." Her mom threatened. "Mrs. Makimachi, we were shopping and later we decided to get a bite to eat. That's when we ran into a couple of friends." Kaoru stated trying to soften their punishment. "You've already made friends? That's great. Just try not to stay out so long next time. Dinner is in twenty so go and do something." Mrs. Makimachi said and stalked over to the kitchen to finish dinner.  
  
Kaoru looked at Misao and Misao looked at Kaoru thankfully. "Wow, you have a great way with words." She teased. Kaoru blushed.  
  
They walked in their room and Misao's e-mail popped up. "Hey Misao, you got an e-mail. Do you mind if I read it?" Kaoru asked. Misao nodded and walked out of the room to the bathroom.  
  
Kaoru opened the mail and it read:  
  
Hi, this is Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
We are inviting you to a skateboard championship at   
  
blue road, 4453 paradise lane.   
  
We would like it if you would come and watch us skate for the championship. It's at 12:30 to about four or five. We would really like it if you could come. Enishi will not be there on account of he is visiting his relatives in Kyoto.   
  
Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru smiled to herself. 'This has got to be good. He must be a good skater. Someone like him must have a girlfriend already. Mou, what am I thinking?! I can't fall in love. It would be a waste, we would just have to part when I have to go home.' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
Misao then returned back and looked at the screen. She read it. "Kaoru, I would live to go wouldn't you? Aoshi-sama will be there!" Kaoru turned around and smiled. "Yeah, it would be nice."   
  
"Kaoru, Misao. Please come and eat." Mr. Makimachi called. Kaoru clicked out the e-mail after saving it so they would know where to go. They hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mom, dad, we were invited to a skateboard championship from our friends Kenshin-san and Aoshi-san, it is from 12:30 to around four or five. We're going to go. I was just giving you guys a heads up so we won't get trouble again." Misao said as she ate her food. "That sounds nice. Thank you for the heads up Misao." Her mother said.  
  
Kaoru and Misao quickly got ready for bed that night. They were very excited about going. 'Well tomorrow will be fun. I am so relieved that Enishi will not be there.' Kaoru thought before letting sleep claim her. 'I'm going to get to see my beloved Aoshi-sama!' Misao thought. She let her mind rest and drift off into dreams about her Aoshi-sama.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So did you hate it. Love it. Like it or what. please review and let me know what you guys think. Always suggestions and criticism open.   
  
thanks for reading ne way.  
  
PRESS THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON PLEASE!! 


	5. skate competition and love

PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE FOR SOME NEEDED INFO!!!  
  
-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni Kenshin or ne other product. not even a computer. So this doesn't really exist. MWHahahahahah! ok. On with the story!!!  
  
~~~~Chapter five~~~~  
  
-------------  
  
Previously  
  
-------------  
  
"Hey mom, dad, we were invited to a skateboard championship from our friends Kenshin-san and Aoshi-san, it is from 12:30 to around four or five. We're going to go. I was just giving you guys a heads up so we won't get trouble again." Misao said as she ate her food. "That sounds nice. Thank you for the heads up Misao." Her mother said.  
  
Kaoru and Misao quickly got ready for bed that night. They were very excited about going. 'Well tomorrow will be fun. I am so relieved that Enishi will not be there.' Kaoru thought before letting sleep claim her. 'I'm going to get to see my beloved Aoshi-sama!' Misao thought. She let her mind rest and drift off into dreams about her Aoshi-sama.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru woke up to a loud snoring sound. 'Wow, I actually woke up before that slumber slob? I must REALLY be excited. Now for some payback.' Kaoru thought evilly. She left the room and slipped into the bathroom and filled a cup full of cold water. She filled a second cup full of warm water. 'I am so evil!' Kaoru thought.  
  
She entered the room and marched over to Misao.  
  
"Misao," She called out softly. Misao stirred and mumbled, " No Aoshi-sama, ice cream is good, just pour sugar on it." Misao drifted back into a deeper sleep.  
  
Kaoru smiled. She gently pulled Misao's cover off of her and held up both cups of water. She tilted the cold water over her face and the warm water over her stomach and legs. And she let the water come down.  
  
Misao jolted up with a start. She was cold and wet. 'Oh no! Don't tell me I wet the bed?!' She looked up to see Kaoru smiling down at her. "Good morning sunshine. I hope that this will teach you to never wake me up by pulling my covers off." Kaoru said sweetly with a lingering threat very evident in her voice. "ALL THIS IS OVER ME PULLING OFF YOU COVERS YESTERDAY?! KAORU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Misao instantly jumped on Kaoru knocking her over and rolling around. Kaoru used her jump card and said, "Misao, if you don't get off of me we are gonna be late to the championship and you will miss Aoshi-san skate."  
  
Misao jumped off of Kaoru and ran into the bathroom to dry off and change. Kaoru smiled at how much Aoshi-san had an affect on Misao.  
  
Kaoru picked out some cloths to change into. It consisted of a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a chibi dragon on the front.  
  
Misao walked out of the bathroom with a pair of beige Capri's and a blue shirt with an angel on it. It's halo was held by its horns and it was smiling innocently.  
  
"Kaoru lets go tell mom and dad we are leaving." Misao called from the doorway and once Kaoru caught up, they walked to the kitchen. (have you noticed that her mom is usually in the kitchen or headed to the kitchen? I need to change that don't you think?) "Mom, we're going to go to the championship to watch Kenshin-san and Aoshi-sama skate all right?" Misao called. "Not before you eat breakfast today. You aren't walking out of this house without breakfast in your belly today." Mrs. Makimachi scolded.   
  
Misao grabbed two doughnuts and handed one to Kaoru. They headed for the door when Mrs. Makimachi called out to them, "Your teeth are going to fall out." She shook her head. Misao smiled and replied, "That's why tooth brushes were invented." Misao closed the door and also the on coming conversation.  
  
Kaoru looked at the place they were supposed to go. "Misao, do you know where we are going?" Kaoru asked hopefully. Misao looked at her and smiled. "Yes, actually, I do." Misao's smile brightened when they came to a lush green field with a half pipe set in the center and people with skate boards and helmets and other gear talking around it. There was a concession stand and many people sitting in the grass waiting for the event to start. Misao and Kaoru quickly walked into the field looking for two certain people.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi scanned the area looking for Misao and Kaoru. "Have you spotted them yet? Kenshin asked Aoshi. "No, not yet." Aoshi responded. "Do you think they came?" Kenshin pushed more. "Yes, I think they will be here." Aoshi replied. Kenshin sighed. Aoshi tapped his shoulder and pointed to two figures walking in the field. 'Yep, thetas them.' Kenshin thought. Kenshin and Aoshi quickly approached them.  
  
"Kaoru, do you see them? I sure don't." Misao stated. "No, just keep looking." Kaoru said. "Look Kaoru, it looks as if they found us." Misao jerked Kaoru's arm in the direction Kenshin and Aoshi were coming.  
  
"Hey, we thought that you guys hadn't made it." Kenshin said. "I'm glad that you did come." Aoshi said to Kaoru and Misao. "Are all the people here people who skate in Tokyo?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, most of them. Some other people come from different cities." Kenshin pointed out. Kaoru said a simple "Oh." On response.  
  
"So do you guys know anything about skateboarding?" Aoshi asked. "I don't." Misao said. "I know I don't." Kaoru said. "Well, to help you a little, Aoshi and I are on a team so we don't go head-to-head. We are team number eight." Kenshin informed.  
  
"Will all teams report to station four so we may begin the championship." The announcer announced on the intercom.   
  
"Well it's time we take our leave girls. Oh, and one more thing, don't worry about all the stuck up or cocky people you may meet here. They go to our school unfortunately. Oh and don't believe anything they may say to you." Kenshin said hurriedly and they ran to station four with Aoshi.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Kaoru asked Misao. "I don't know, just take his word for it." Misao replied with her 'words of wisdom.' They looked around for a good spot to sit and watch the competition. After looking around Misao pointed to a spot close to the skaters that wasn't already occupied. They scurried over there and took a seat.   
  
"Hey, I haven't ever seen you around. You come from Kyoto?" A girl behind them barked. "No, just came to watch our friends skate." Misao stated. "Who's yer friends?" The girl asked none to nicely. "Kenshin-sama and Aoshi-sama." Kaoru answered. "What?! You can't be! I'm here for them. Me and Kenshin are getting close. After this he's come'n to my house to get to know me a little better." The girl boasted. Misao and Kaoru remembered that Keshin said not to believe what people might try and say.  
  
Kaoru looked at Misao then the girl. Kaoru smiled and said, "Alright." The girl's smirk faltered. "I'm not lying! We really are. He's gonna ask me out I know it!" The now really annoying girl cried. "No one said you were lying. I just said alright. I don't care. You sure are getting defensive aren't you?" Kaoru pointed out. The girls face was now flushed. "Come on girls, lets get a better view of Kenshin and Aoshi." Then they all left to another seat.   
  
"Kaoru. What was that all about?" Misao probed. "Nothing. I didn't believe her. Just like Kenshin told us to do." Kaoru smiled while a trying to fight back a blush. She didn't succeed. The blush was now very evident and Misao smiled but decided against saying anything.  
  
"Now, pay close attention, the skaters will now skate for their placement. First up is Kurichisu-san's team." The announcer announced. Then, a figure appeared on the top of the half pipe and readjusted his helmet and pads. He tilted his board down and started to skate while the announcer announced all of the moves he was pulling off, or treed to.   
  
After all the other teams placed the announcer came on, "Now, this is for the championship. Please hold you applauded until after they have finished their rounds. Now I will announce the placements. First: Team Himura and Shinomori. Second: Team Tamimori. Third: Team Ichiro. Fourth: Team Ansucha. Fifth: Team Kirazuki. and Sixth: Team Kurakawa. These are the placements. The score will determine the winner in the end. Please remember to only applaud at the end of their run. Thank you."   
  
"Wow, they're in first." Misao gleamed. "Yeah, their doing great!" Kaoru said.   
  
Everyone had gotten quiet to watch the skaters. They started backwards for the championship. Team Kurakawa stepped up the half pipe and did their run. People applauded and whistled and yelled. Soon it was down to the two last teams. (sorry, i didn't write the rest of them) Team Tamimori was finishing their skate and the audience roared. No one could hear themselves think over all the noise and many people would be taking throat medicine tomorrow. Kaoru and Misao clapped their hands as Kenshin and Aoshi made it to the top.   
  
Aoshi went first. He twisted in the air and twisted on his board. He did all kinds of tricks that I, the narrator can't name. (Sorry) Kenshin went as soon as Aoshi landed his last trick. He flew in the air and did a 360 Ollie. ( I don't know if you can actually do that so just bare with me!) He landed the trick and caught air on the next jump and did a 180 nose grab. He landed that trick with perfect agility and glided again. And again went off with tricks I can't name.  
  
As soon as Kenshin landed, the whole entire crowed screamed with plentiful cheers. Kaoru and Misao whistled and clapped. They stood with all the rest of the people and yelled their amazement into the sea of other rambunctious cheers. As Aoshi and Kenshin descended, they took a look at Misao and Kaoru. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and Aoshi flashed a grin towards Misao.  
  
"That was great!" Misao yelled to Kaoru. "Yeah, I didn't know that they could do stuff like that. It was amazing!" Kaoru screamed toward Misao. The yelling really loud so they had to yell and scream to get their thoughts across to each other.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi waited for the announcement of who won the championship. Finally, what felt like an eternity, it came on over the intercom. "The champions are as follow. It was a hard decision, but we think this is best. In third place, Team Kurakawa. In second place, Team Kirazuki, and in first place, Team Himura and Shinomori! Thank you all for coming and watching the championship. Everyone tried their hardest and gave it their all. Have a great day!" The announcer said and shut off the intercom.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi smiled and walked out of the room of profanities of pissed off skaters.   
  
They went out into the sea of people and retreating ones. They were looking for Kaoru and Misao. They finally spotted them. Suddenly a girl came out of the blue and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. "Excuse, me but get off." Kenshin said curtly. His eyes turning a darker shade. The amber coming more and more noticeable. "Oh my darling. You did great. I loved you out there. Now, come to my house and can get to know me better sweetie." She said quite seductively. Kenshin was getting more and more angrier. 'Who does she think she is? She shouldn't say this to me. Only Kaoru can. Wait! Where the hell did that come from? Baka, don't think about that!' Kenshin mentally slapped himself. He pushed the girl off. "Don't touch me. Never again. If you will excuse me, I have to find my friend." Kenshin said curtly. He and Aoshi briskly walked away in search of their friends.  
  
The girl stood their with her mouth hanging wide open. It looked as if she never witnessed rejection. She stalked away to her friends.  
  
"Look, there they are!" Kenshin said and pointed in the direction of Misao and Kaoru as they walked over to them.  
  
Kaoru and Misao were looking over the moving heads of people, looking for Kenshin and Aoshi. "Do you see them Kaoru?" Misao asked. She was yearning to see her sweet Aoshi-sama. "No, not yet..just keep looking." Kaoru said and stood on her toes. "Hey guys, who are you looking for?" They heard someone say from behind them. They turned around to find none other than Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
"You guys skated great." Kaoru and Misao exclaimed. "Thanks. Umm, do you guys want to go and catch a movie and get a bite to eat? It's still early." Kenshin asked. "Um sure, just let Misao call her parents. Do you have a cell phone?" Kaoru asked. Just then, Aoshi whipped out a flip phone and gingerly handing it to Misao. (Now it know Aoshi is REALLY ooc. but still, its kinda hard to Imagine him gingerly handing anything over! ^^) Misao took it with great pleasure.   
  
They headed out of the crowded field and over to the side walk and gave Misao some privacy at the gate.   
  
~Hello dad, Um we are gonna go and catch a movie and get some food with our friends, we won't be home until later.  
  
/Ok honey, thanks for calling and have a great time.  
  
~Bye dad  
  
/Bye sweetie.  
  
Misao hung up the phone and walked over to the trio. "Thank you Aoshi-sama for letting me borrow your cell phone." Misao said and gently placed it into his outstretched hand. Misao blushed a light shade of pink. Barely noticeable.  
  
"Well, what did they say?" Kaoru asked. "Dad said sure. So what movie do you guys want to go see?" Misao asked, her hyperactive senses kicking in again.  
  
"Umm, lets go see that new movie Bruce All Mighty. I heard it is hilarious!" Kenshin tried. "Yeah, that sounds good." Kaoru agreed. "Then lets go." Misao said and jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
When they came out of the theater, they were laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Kaoru had tears coming out of her eyes. Misao was laughing hysterically and if there had been any doctors around, she would have been taken away immediately!   
  
After they had settled down, they were standing beside Kenshin's car. It was a nice slick metallic blue car. (Imagine your own type, plz i don't know any types, not really) "Hey do you guys want to get something to eat? I'm starving." Kenshin inquired. Everybody nodded their heads and went off to a nearby burger place.  
  
"Well, we're here." Kenshin pointed out. They headed to the door and walked in. Of course the boys held the door for Kaoru and Misao. After they sat down in a booth, a young boy walked up to them and asked, "Hello, may I take your orders?" "I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake." Misao said. "I'll have the same also." Kaoru said and Kenshin and Aoshi agreed that sounded good. " "Oh boy, we're going to get Misao more hyper than she already is." Kaoru teased and smiled. "Hey, I'm not hyper, I am just highly energetic!" Misao said trying to defend herself, but was doing a poor job. Everybody chuckled and Misao just glared at them all. Well, except Aoshi-sama of course.  
  
The boy had brought their orders back a few minutes later on a huge tray. "I wonder how they balance all that stuff?" Kaoru whispered before the boy reached their table. "Training Kaoru, lots and lots of grueling training." Kenshin said and chuckled. "Oh." Was Kaoru's smart reply.   
  
Kenshin and Aoshi had paid for their food and they left to take Misao and Kaoru home.  
  
When they arrived, Misao and Kaoru jumped out of the car. Kenshin and Aoshi were standing beside them. "Thanks for the food and the movie. You did really good at the competition." Kaoru said and a blush creeped over her delicate features. "Well, I like having you around, and Aoshi is really attached to Misao. I think he is asking her tonight. I hope that I can take you out again if you don't mind." Kenshin said. Kaoru's blush deepened. "I-I would like that very much Kenshin." "Yeah, it will be a date." Kenshin smiled. To his surprise, Kaoru moved in close to him with her red face that seemed to be growing darker, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sincere hug. He quickly put himself back together and replied by wrapping his arms around her waist and returned her hug.   
  
"Then it's a date." Kaoru said and smile before bidding him goodnight and heading to the house door.  
  
"Thank you Aoshi-sama for taking us out to see the movie and for getting us food." Misao said blushing. "Anything to make you happy. Can I ask you something?" Aoshi asked Misao. Misao nodded. "Would you ever like to go out more, just me and you, on a date? Would you consider me a good person to be with?" He asked hopefully. "Misao looked up. 'Did I just here him right?' Misao thought. "Yes, I would like that and yes I consider you a good person to be with. Yes, if your asking me. (you know, to be his girlfriend.) "Aoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you around then koishii." Misao said and headed over to their house and caught up with Kaoru.  
  
They both turned around and smiled and waved at the guys. They watched them drive away and they headed in to get a good nights sleep filled with dreams of their new loved ones and to answer Ms. and Mr. Makimachi's questions. Yes, they were really happy. But they didn't think to think about the little time they had left in Japan.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey. I hope that you liked it. please review and I am so SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. but u have to understand i just got slammed with a huge project in science. the ANIMAL KINGDOM. and my other teachers just thought that it would be funny to add more homework, but i'm not gonna let ya'll down. but please read the following:  
  
READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE.  
  
I DO NOT BELIEVE IN AN AUTHORS NOTE THAT TAKES UP A WHOLE CHAPTER AND HAS NOTHING BUT EXCUSES ON IT WHY I, AM NOT UPDATING. I SAY THAT IF I HAD THE TIME TO WRITE THAT, I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER. SO IF YOU SEE AN AUTHORS NOTE ANYWHERE, THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER ADDED. SO DON'T FRET MY FRIENDS. I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS. SO I WILL BE LOYAL TO MY FEW FRIENDS AND NOT DO THIS TO YOU!   
  
THANK YOU  
  
ja na. [please review. any suggestions and criticism will be noticed and taken accounted for. thank ya'll] 


	6. Love in the air

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish but i don't. Does that make you happy law people at my doorstep? "yes it does." Ugh. law people. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~Chapter six~~~  
  
---------------  
  
previously  
  
---------------  
  
They both turned around and smiled and waved at the guys. They watched them drive away and they headed in to get a good nights sleep filled with dreams of their new loved ones and to answer Ms. and Mr. Makimachi's questions. Yes, they were really happy. But they didn't think to think about the little time they had left in Japan.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru and Misao laid down to sleep. Misao's parents didn't harass them as much as they thought they would. Now they just want to meet Misao's new boyfriend and Kaoru's 'friend'.  
  
Kaoru tried to get some sleep, but she just tossed and turned. She couldn't get Him out of her head. She usually could sleep thinking about him, but tonight, tonight was different. 'Why can't I get you out of my head, what is it about you? Is it your ever changing eyes, you brilliant hair, your soft touch? Why can't I just stop thinking of you? What am I supposed to do? I need to get some sleep but you keep haunting me.' Kaoru sighed. She rolled over and shut her eyes and tried to relax. She tried her hardest to keep her mind from wondering. Finally, around thirty minutes later, she drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
Kenshin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling as if it would give him all the answers. 'Why do I keep thinking of her? What is it about her that makes my mind glue to her? She did say she was here for spring break. That means that she doesn't have long here! Maybe I should ask her. I wonder what she would say. Her jasmine scent haunts my senses. Her raven hair and her deep blue eyes. She is so delicate, yet so tough. Her spirit draws me in. How I wish I could hold her in my arms, kiss her delicate lips. What am I thinking?! Should I ask her? I think I have a plan, but it all depends on her answer.' Kenshin thought. He turned over and shut his eyes to get some sleep. He drifted his thoughts into a blank space and soon fell to a merciless slumber.  
  
It was morning and Misao jumped up, angry that the sun assaulted her wondrous dream. It was about her Aoshi-sama. 'I am so happy that he asked me. I thought I was dreaming then. He is so soft with me, and I can't wait to be in his arms again. I hope that he is thinking about me also.' Misao thought before looking over at an empty space where Kaoru was supposed to be. 'I wonder where she went off to.' Misao thought. She then gathered some cloths and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Aoshi awoke to the rays of sunlight in his room. He suddenly had a yearning feeling to hold his beloved girlfriend in his arms and kiss her. 'I have an urge to be near her and hold her. I have never felt like this before.' Aoshi thought. He headed to his bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. Soon after, he was going to meet Misao some where. He was going to go on a date with her.  
  
Misao stopped in front of the bathroom to hear the shower going. ' Ah, that is where she went.' Misao waited a few minutes until Kaoru emerged from the bathroom, steam following her out. "Good morning Misao. I guess I had gotten up earlier than I thought this morning." Kaoru smiled. Misao gave her a quick smirk and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Kaoru headed over to the kitchen and met Mr. Makimachi eating some of his breakfast. "Good morning Kaoru. I hope you slept well." " I did." Kaoru lied."  
  
'No reason to worry anybody over it.' Kaoru thought. "Well, Kaoru would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Makimachi asked. "Yes, please." Kaoru said. Doughnuts just don't really fill her up. Mrs. Makimachi handed her some bacon eggs and toast and Kaoru sat down and started to eat. Misao walked in and said. "Well, I think that I might stick around for some breakfast this morning before we go out." She grabbed the plate full of breakfast and sat down.  
  
"Misao, Kaoru, you both have gone out since we've got here. Won't you both stay home today." Misao's mother asked. "Mom, we're going to get our fill of Japan while we are here. Besides, I like hanging around out new friends." Misao replied. "Don't forget, we want to meet these guys, remember." Mr. Makimachi said to the girls putting their plates in the sink. "Yes, dad, we remember." Misao said and headed for the door. She and Kaoru headed out. Today, they weren't going to do any shopping, but some hunting instead.  
  
They came into the city and walked up and down some sidewalks looking for the guys and at some cloths occasionally.  
  
They stopped at a park/picnic ground with a beautiful fountain and a perfect view of a red head and an icicle. They walked over to them and Misao said," We've been looking all over for you." Aoshi and Kenshin turned around and looked at them. "Well, we were fixing to come look for you but couldn't resist this relaxing atmosphere." Kenshin said giving his best rurouni smile. Kaoru gave him a smile and sat down beside him. Aoshi pulled Misao to him and sat her in his lap. She smiled at him lovingly and blushed.   
  
"Hey, can I talk to you over there?" Kenshin asked Kaoru. "Sure, and we can give them some time alone." Misao blushed a deeper red as Kenshin and Kaoru walked over to another table. "Kaoru, do you want to go somewhere, just me and you?" Kaoru looked sort of surprised but quickly agreed. They stood up and Kenshin said, "Wait right here for a minute." He walked over to Aoshi and said some stuff to him. He walked back over to Kaoru.   
  
"Well it seems that Aoshi is taking Misao somewhere. And so you and Misao can arrive home at the same time, we agreed to meet back here at five." "Ok, but where are we going?" Kaoru asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Well, we are going to the beach, but not to swim, just to talk." Kenshin replied, praying she would agree. "Alright." Kaoru said.   
  
They quickly arrived at the beach and Kenshin led them to a deserted area where no one could hear them.  
  
They sat down and faced the water.  
  
"Kaoru, I was wondering if...umm...how do I ask this?" Kaoru looked at him questionably. "If you and me...if we could....if you and I.....might..." Kaoru was beginning to get very amused. "What are you suggesting Kenshin?" Kaoru asked trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. "Umm if you would like to be with me, be my girlfriend." Kenshin waited for her rejection. Kaoru's eyes widened and she just couldn't find her voice. Kenshin took her silence as a no. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I'll go." He started to stand but Kaoru grabbed his wrist. "No, Kenshin, don't go. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Kaoru's smile was a warming glow to him.   
  
He leaned in and put his hand on the small of her back and his other hand in between her shoulder blades and drew her in to him. He had been waiting for this moment and wouldn't wait another second. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. She replied by reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip for entrance and she opened up to him allowing him the entrance. He let his tongue slip in and he memorized every in of her mouth and his tongue found her shy one and he let go into a fierce battle lashing his tongue with hers. They quickly broke for air, but Kenshin didn't let go of her, only brought her closer and embraced her. He let his fingers glide through her silken hair as she massaged his scalp and ran her fingers through his red locks.   
  
"Kaoru, I have wanted to do that since I met you. I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone touch or harm you that I won't koishii." Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled and clung to him tighter. " I have been thinking of you a lot lately and I have just wanted to be in your arms. I could do this forever." Kaoru said and brought her face to the depression of his neck. She lightly kissed him there and his response was to hold her tighter. Kenshin could feel her smile into his neck. Kenshin put his hands to work in a circular motion and Kaoru sighed in contempment.   
  
Finally they pulled apart and Kenshin stared into her eyes. "I could get lost in those pools you call eyes koishii." Kaoru blushed. "Have you ever kissed anyone before koishii?" Kenshin asked hoping he was the only one. "No, you were my first." Kaoru replied and her face turned a deeper color. "Let's hope it stays that way." Kenshin said, letting his possessive side go for a moment. "Have you ever kissed any one?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin sighed. "Yes, koishii but I wish I could take that part of my life away." Kaoru watched his face. "Could you tell me?" Kaoru probed. Kenshin looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Her name was Tomoe. She was just a little older than me, by two years. I thought I was in love, but I was terribly mistaken. We went out and finally I got the nerve to ask her to be mine. She accepted. I one day got in a fight with a former lover of hers and he cut me with a hidden knife before the faculty showed up at school. He gave me half of this scar. About a three weeks later, I went looking for her and found her making out with the one who gave half of this scar. His name was Akira. (whoa i just remembered. Enishi and Tomoe are not related in this story.) She pleaded to me not to break up with her and I decided to give her another chance." Kaoru was listening intently now. " But two weeks later, when I came to her house to pick her up her door was left open so I went in. I found her in bed with Akira. I couldn't take it and I made myself known and I left. She followed me out and I looked at her and she took a knife and gave me the rest of this scar. I then took the knife out of her hands and slapped her. I told her it was over and left. She used to still come after me but I ignored her. She moved away a couple of weeks ago."   
  
Kaoru was shocked. "Kenshin I so sorry. How could someone who did that to you think that you would take them back?" Kenshin sighed. "Kenshin, I would never do that to you. I would never betray you." Kaoru said gently. Kenshin looked up into her loving eyes and saw no lies and believed her. He moved close to her and caressed her face with his hand. Kaoru leaned into it. He removed his hand and put it on the small of her back again and brought her closer. He whispered huskily into her ear, " I know koishii, and I trust you." His breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Kenshin put his right hand in between her shoulder blades and pulled her in for a hungry and desperate kiss. Kaoru could feel his sorrow in the kiss and how much he needed her. His kiss was desperate and Kaoru decided she would do whatever to help him be happy.  
  
He suckled her bottom lip and licked it for entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and Kenshin wasted no time in his desperation. He pulled her closer when she snaked her arms behind his neck. He searched and probed and found her tongue. He hungrily ravished it massaged it and found pleasure in doing so. Kaoru found herself enjoying it as well. She tried to pull him closer and he deepened the kiss yet again. They finally broke for air. Kenshin looked Kaoru in the eye. " I love you koishii." Kaoru's eyes widened and she replied, " I love you Kenshin." Kenshin glanced at his watch and said, " We better get a move on so we can meet Aoshi and Misao. I hope their date went well. With that, they walked hand in hand to the place where they would meet their friends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked it. Sorry it isn't very long. please review and tell me what you think. Sorry not much AM. The story is really KK so sorry ya'll. Please place suggestions and criticism if ya like. please review. I long for your reviews. that is what a writer thrives on!  
  
ja na 


	7. confessions

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin or anything else. i don't own a house or car. so sue me if you want but all your gonna get is air. Thats about it. Nothing for me to give yall, ya'll can't have my story ya evil lawyers. I said i don't own nuthin! GO AWAY! he he just a little battle in my head. now ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
--------------  
  
previously  
  
--------------  
  
He suckled her bottom lip and licked it for entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and Kenshin wasted no time in his desperation. He pulled her closer when she snaked her arms behind his neck. He searched and probed and found her tongue. He hungrily ravished it massaged it and found pleasure in doing so. Kaoru found herself enjoying it as well. She tried to pull him closer and he deepened the kiss yet again. They finally broke for air. Kenshin looked Kaoru in the eye. " I love you koishii." Kaoru's eyes widened and she replied, " I love you Kenshin." Kenshin glanced at his watch and said, " We better get a move on so we can meet Aoshi and Misao. I hope their date went well. With that, they walked hand in hand to the place where they would meet their friends.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Kenshin and Kaoru walked back to the place where they were supposed to meet Aoshi and Misao, they kept on glancing at each other.  
  
Kaoru glanced at Kenshin because she couldn't believe what really happened.  
  
'Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream. If it was, I would have woke up right now. Oh I hope I'm not dreaming. Does he really love me? Was that just something said at the heat of the moment? I still don't know if I'm sure if I really love him, I hardly know him! I' Kaoru thought worridly.   
  
Kenshin was thinking the same. 'Do I really love her? I think so, but does she really love me? She said that she did but I think it just was one of those moment things. Does she still want to be with me? I kind of feel like I took advantage of her. It was here first time kissing. Why do I feel this way? Could this be love or false love?' Kenshin battled on until an angelic-like voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Kenshin, do you thing we could talk tomorrow?" Kaoru asked. It didn't sound like one of those invitations to make out, and it sounded pretty serious. Yes he could straighten things out.   
  
"Sure Kaoru, no problem. Where do you want to meet?" Kenshin asked thoughtfully. "What about the ice cream shop? Would that work?" Kaoru asked politely. "Yeah, that would do fine. At two?" Kenshin again asked. "Yes that would do fine. I'm going to come without Misao, I'll let her go with Aoshi." Kaoru said. She and Kenshin spotted Aoshi and Misao sitting at a bench and they quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, you ready to go home?" Misao asked as she gathered her things. "Yeah sure." Kaoru replied. She watched as Misao gave Aoshi a kiss and waited for Kaoru. Kaoru turned to Kenshin and said, " Well I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk." Kaoru was still a little shocked and embarrassed to kiss him, so she gave him a quick hug and walked back with Misao.  
  
Aoshi looked at Kenshin puzzled. " I think I may have went a little too fast with her, she may just be really shy, but I don't think that's it." Kenshin explained. Aoshi looked at him sympethetically. Things were going great for him and Misao.  
  
"Maybe she was shy. Or she was just very embarrassed or she needed time to think on it." Was Aoshi wise and helpful answer. Kenshin thought about it and decided that Aoshi was right. He was going to talk to her tomorrow and everything will be straightened out. He highly doubted that she loved him, but he did know that he loved her. He would no matter what. He didn't want to push her into anything.  
  
While Kenshin was walking home he was thinking about the scenario over and over again. His eyes turned a shade of amber. 'She's mine. I have already touched her and she will stay mine. I won't let anyone else touch her, not as long as I live.' He thought. He noticed he was getting really possesive and slapped himself on the head. He had no idea how that just happend.  
  
Kaoru sat alone in her room while Misao took a shower. She had already taken one and was now thinking about what had happened earlier. ' What am I gonna say tomorrow. I already know that Misao is going to meet Aoshi for another date, but why am I so nervous? I am just going to talk to him about what happened today. Nothing big. I am just scared I don't love him yet. I like him very much, but I don't know if you would call it love. What am I gonna do?' Kaoru thought. She was wringing her bed sheet in her hands when Misao jumped in the room.   
  
Misao took one good look at Kaoru and new instantly something was wrong. She took a couple of steps over to her and sat down. Kaoru looked at her and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Kaoru tell me whats wrong." Misao asked gently. "Nothing, nothing is wrong Misao, why do you ask?" Kaoru tried to lie. "Kamiya Kaoru! I know when there is something wrong, now tell me before I have to get physical with you." Misao threatened. Kaoru sighed and situated herself in a more comfortable position.  
  
" Ok, today when Kenshin wanted to talk to me, he asked me if we could be alone somewhere and you know the part up until we left. Well, he took me to the beach, where nobody was, and asked me to be his girlfriend." "What did you say?" Misao asked excitedly. "I told him yes, and he kissed me. Then we hugged and he asked me if that was my first kiss and I told him yes, and I asked him and he told me about his first kiss. He said that that part of his life was a mistake and he wished that he could take it away. His old girlfriend Tomoe, betrayed him and wanted him back. He got his scar from her ex and her. I then told him that I would never betray him and he told me that he loved me. I was so shocked that I told him I loved him. The problem is I don't know if I do and I asked him if we could talk about it tomorrow while you and Aoshi-san are together. I am just worried. I still want to be his girlfriend. I am just worried and confused." Kaoru admitted.  
  
Misao wasn't shocked, but was upset for Kaoru. "Kaoru, don't be scared that you love him this early in the game, because I love Aoshi-sama and I know he loves me. We spent our time making out and telling each other we love each other. You may not be sure, but trust me, just listen to your heart. No matter what, I'm sure Kenshin will understand." Misao said trying to comfort Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru gave her a watery smile before Misao moved to her bed and bid Kaoru good night. They then fell asleep.  
  
Kaoru woke to Misao's annoying grumbles of what to wear. She pulled her sheets back and made a quick stride to the bathroom. She came out showered and dressed. Not to mention nervous.  
  
Misao and Kaoru walked out of the house to find their boyfriends. Since they weren't going to the same place, they walked their seperate ways. "Bye Misao, I'll see you back at the house. Have a good time." Kaoru said to the waving Misao.  
  
Kaoru walked over to the icecream shop and sure enough, Kenshin was already their waiting for her. She stepped into the shop and took a seat across from him. He smiled up at her. Kaoru was extremely nervous about their soon conversation.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kenshin asked gently. It was very obvious that she was nervous and he already new what they were going to talk about.  
  
"Well you see, yesterday.." Kenshin interuppted her, " I'm sorry if I moved to fast, I mean we just became you know." "No, it wasn't that, it's when I said I loved you. Please don't get mad or anything, but I'm still not sure if I do, I just met you and I am just really confused right now." Kaoru said. She waited for Kenshin's reaction. "Kenshin, I do like you, I like you a lot. Please, I just don't know if I love you yet. I just need time, but time is exactly what I don't have, Spring break is almost over, and I just...just don't know what to do." Kaoru said frantically.   
  
Kenshin had not one emotion on his face and Kaoru was taking it as a turn for the worse. "Kenshin, please don't be mad, please don't break up with me." Kaoru was on the verge of tears at this point. "Kaoru, its ok. I had a feeling that you were just caught in the moment. Just let me tell you. I am not mad, I won't break up with you, and I do love you." Kaoru was shocked. The fact that he loved her made all of her fears go away. "Kaoru, let me also tell you that you are my woman. I have touched you and you have touched me. I won't let anyone else look, touch, or harm you. I am the one who has that right, and the only one." Kenshins possesive side just skyrocketed. Kaoru's eyes widdened. "I thought that I made that decision!?" Kaoru yelled. Though she was shocked at what he had said, she felt safe by it. She also felt proud. She was his woman, but she would be damned if she was going to be touched in an uncomfortable way, no matter who he is.  
  
Kenshin didn't respond to her outburst. He had a look of amusement on his face. Kaoru had zoned out and he seen her smile. He knew it would all be ok. Kaoru came to and scoweled at Kenshin. He smiled back at her and then they discussed other things.  
  
"So, how many days until you have to leave me, uh,.. i mean Japan." Kenshin said. "Well I think that I have a couple days left. I wish I could stay here longer." Kaoru sighed. "Well, at least this trip will be memorable to you." Kenshin said trying to comfort her. "Kenshin, I won't be able to see you tomorrow. I have to pack and I am leaving then too. So this is our last day together." Kaoru cryed. It was getting near the time for her to meet Misao.  
  
"Kaoru, you will always be in my heart and I will never love another. You and me are ment to be together and I am going to keep it that way. Kaoru, you may not be sure yet, but I love you." Kenshin embraced her and kissed her lovingly. "Kenshin, I will never feel what I felt with you with another person. I will wait for you always and I will never turn to another. This I swear to you. I will write you as soon as I get home." Kaoru said. Her words were a little muffled due to she was speaking into the depression of Kenshins neck. Kenshin after this lead her home to find Misao and Aoshi arriving at the same time. Misao and Kaoru kissed and hugged their boyfriends good night and painfully walked away to their home to only leave tomorrow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(((Not the end!!!)))  
  
so how did you like it? bad, good, please suggest anything and criticism always open. thanks a million.! Oh, I may be starting another story soon, it will be InuYasha. So watch out for it.  
  
ja na 


	8. leaving

-Mallory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. So you lawmen at my door, go away!  
  
------------  
  
previously  
  
------------  
  
"Kaoru, you will always be in my heart and I will never love another. You and me are ment to be together and I am going to keep it that way. Kaoru, you may not be sure yet, but I love you." Kenshin embraced her and kissed her lovingly. "Kenshin, I will never feel what I felt with you with another person. I will wait for you always and I will never turn to another. This I swear to you. I will write you as soon as I get home." Kaoru said. Her words were a little muffled due to she was speaking into the depression of Kenshins neck. Kenshin after this lead her home to find Misao and Aoshi arriving at the same time. Misao and Kaoru kissed and hugged their boyfriends good night and painfully walked away to their home to only leave tomorrow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru slowly folded all her clothes and put them into her suitcase. Kaoru was going to miss Kenshin dearly. Her unshed tears finally decided to fall. 'What am I going to do without him? I'm going to need my boyfriend.' She thought to herself. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She cried for all of the happiness she was going to lose and who she was going to lose. It wasn't going to be the same.  
  
Misao walked in on Kaoru crying. She immediately went over to her and comforted her. "Kaoru, are you alright? Don't cry, everything will be alright." Misao soothed. "How can you say that? Don't you know what your losing?!" Kaoru yelled. "Yes, Kaoru I do, but you have to have faith. We will all be together again soon." Misao said. Kaoru looked up at her and smiled. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess there is still some hope." With that said, Kaoru went and packed the rest of her clothes, but still slowly.   
  
Kaoru had just finished packing everything, when she thought of her and Kenshin's first kiss. It was on the beach, so nice and romantic. She liked it a lot, and it was one of her fondest memories of him. It was sweet and right for the moment.  
  
Mr. Makimachi had loaded everything into the car. Misao, Kaoru, and Mrs. Makimachi filed into the car. Misao's dad soon joined them. "Well, this was a great vacation don't you think everyone?" Mrs. Makimachi nodded and Misao and Kaoru said in a dull tone, "Hai." Then they drove off to the airport.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kaoru arrived home and set her bags down. Her brother came into the room and tried to tackle her. She caught him and sat down. "Kaoru, how have you been you old hag!" "I've been good, have you Yahiko-chan?" " Don't call me little! And yes I've been good. Taking care of mom and everything!" He yelled at Kaoru, happy to do this again.   
  
Her mom came down stairs to greet Kaoru. Yahiko was showing her the new games he had gotten. "Hello Kaoru dear, how was Japan? I loved your emails. One imperticular." Kaoru smiled and then frowned. 'I miss him.' She thought. "Care to talk about it dear?" Her mom offered. "Yeah sure." Kaoru said as she followed her mother to the kitchen. They always talked while her mother was making dinner.  
  
"Ok. Like I said in the email. His name is Himura Kenshin and he has red beautiful hair. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Then we shared our first kiss." Kaoru started with a blush. Her mother just smiled. "Then he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him." Kaoru said her blush deepening. "Don't you think that it was a little early for those words?" Kaoru's mother asked. "Yeah, I told him that I was too caught up in the moment to realize what I said and that I liked him a lot. He told me he understood but he did love me. I was just as shocked as you look." Kaoru said. Her mother was aghast. "He said he loved you. Oh Kaoru honey, I'm so sorry for your loss." Her mother embraced her and Kaoru could't hold back her tears. "Mom, I think I love him too. I can't stop thinking of him. I want him here with me so badly. He turned down a really pretty girl just for me and he showed off for me. I...I miss him so much." Kaoru said as she racked with tears.  
  
Yahiko came in to see his sister crying. He instinctively went over and hugged her leg. Soon Kaoru choked down her sob, not to worry her brother anymore. She picked him up and hugged and kissed him. She then went up to her room to write her beloved boyfriend.  
  
She took out some paper and a pen and started her letter.  
  
Dear Kenshin,   
  
I miss you dearly. I wish you were here with me. I just got home and it feels so empty without you here with me. Kenshin, there is something I must really tell you. I think that I fell deeply in love with you. I want to be with you. I told you in Japan and I will tell you again, I will never feel for another what I feel for you. I will always and forever be faithful to you. I love you and I will await for your letter.  
  
Your girlfriend,  
  
Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
She folded the letter gently and placed it into the envelope and put a stamp on it. She went to her mailbox and placed it in and raised up the little red flag. She was happy that she loved him. She couldn't wait for his letter to get back.  
  
---  
  
Kaoru jumped up and out of bed. She was going to be late for school. She cut off her alarm clock and put her uniform on. She ran down stairs and grabbed some toast. "Good morning Kaoru sweetie. Have a great day at school. Kaoru really! Chew your food!" Her mother scolded. "I'm going to be late.   
  
Kaoru was walking hurridly on the sidewalk to school, when she saw a flash of red. 'No, it can't be.' Kaoru thought. She sped up her already fast pace. Memoris flooded her mind. She cast her head downward. 'I wish he was here. I know that couldn't of been him.' She looked to where she saw the red. She made it up to the image only to see it wasa cafe sign someone was hauling around. Kaoru, now depressed, was in the clear of her school.  
  
Kaoru went into the building and to her locker. She pulled out her needed books and headed to her homeroom. Misoa was there talking with Megumi. Kaoru sat down and layed her head on her hands. Megumi and Misao stopped their conversation and looked over at the depressed Kaoru.   
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru, are you alright?" Came Misao's worried voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Kaoru replied. Megumi piped in. "Don't worry explaining anything. Misao has told me everything. Never knew you would finally get you a man." Megumi snikered. Kaoru raised her head and gave them a watery smile. "I just really miss him that's all." Kaoru confessed. Megumi and Misao looked at each other and back at Kaoru. "It will be fine. You'll see." Misao soothed.  
  
The sensei came into the class and told them to go to their first class. The class filed out of the room and Kaoru was one of the last. She had a glazed look in her eyes. She was in and out of it all day.  
  
At lunch, they Kaoru met up with Misao, Megumi, and the rooster head. Misao and Sano were bickering as always. "Seems things never change around here." Kaoru said, a smile finally alighting her features for the first time that day at school.  
  
"And it seems someone is coming back to normal." Megumi laughed. Kaoru just shrugged and sat down.   
  
Misao came up to her and smiled a sly smile. "What?" Kaoru asked. Misao and Megumi both handed her both handfuls of notes. "It seems that some people have thought about you over spring break. All of these are love notes." Misao squeled. "Too bad that our little Kaoru has to turn down each and every one of them." Megumi pointed out. Kaoru, who was wide eyed, took all of the notes. She opened everyone of them and read them aloud to her friends. Sano seemed uninterested so he took a nap after welcoming Kaoru back home.  
  
Kaoru took out her pen and replied to all of them, 'I'm sorry, but I am currently taken.' Megumi and Misao helped her after they read them all, there were just too many for Kaoru to reply to all by herself. "This is fun guys." Misao said. "Yeah." Megumi and Kaoru replied in unison.  
  
Later that day, Misao and Megumi gave back all the notes to the owners who came to retrieve them.  
  
Kaoru went home exhausted from having to go back to school. She went to go and lay down on her couch. After she had gotten comfortable, Yahiko came and sat on her back, playing the playstion 2. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get some rest here!" Kaoru shouted in a pillow. Her words barely audible. "Actually, no, I don't mind sitting here. It's really comfortable. Besides, you had enough rest over spring break." Yahiko replied in a smart ass tone. Kaoru, being too tired to fight with him, just rested her eyes.   
  
(A few weeks later)  
  
Kaoru was getting back in to school routine. She still thought about Kenshin everyday. She was getting less depressed, to her friends and families delightes, because she was believing in what Misao said all along, that they all will get together soon. Kaoru kept to her promise, that she would be very faithful to Kenshin.   
  
One day, when she had gotten back from school, she had checked the mail. She did this everyday, hoping for his letter. She looked through a handful of bills and found that his letter did come after all! She ran up to her room and ripped it open. She smelled it like a guy would. So what, she missed him and almost forgot what he smelled like. She opened the nicely folded letter and read its contents.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear my sweetest Kaoru,  
  
How have you been? I miss you dearly also. I can't wait to see you again. It has been so long. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you all night long. Just wait. We will be together soon enough. Just keep a look out. Has anyone tryed to steal you away from me? If they have, I hope you turned them down. I don't want to come over there and kick their butts. I will waiting for letter next. Don't forget we will be seeing each other soon.   
  
Love you lots,  
  
Himura Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru was almost crying. She could almost here his voice in that letter. She quickly wrote him back.  
  
Kenshin,  
  
Yes, people have tried to get me, but I did turn them down. Like I said, I will be forever faithful to you. I can't wait to see you, Misao keeps on saying that we will all be together soon too. I've been hearing that a lot lately. I really hoping that it will be true. I'll see you again soon. I send you my love, I love you.  
  
Love you soo much,  
  
Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru then flopped on her bed. She finished her homework and then daydreamed of being with Kenshin again. The feel of his arms around her waiste, the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of his body against her-. 'What am I thinking? I can't think of that even if I am his girlfriend. I just need to sleep. With that Kaoru fell into a sleep full of dreams of Kenshin and her being together.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like? Hate? Please review. Suggestions and or critisism will be taken in to credit. Thanks for reading.  
  
What awaits Kaoru? Just wait and find out.  
  
PS. SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SENSE I UPDATED. I WAS WORKING ON MY INUYASHA STORY. (STARLIGHT MOON) READ IT IF YOU WANT TO.   
  
-ja na 


	9. happy things, but a worse wing

- MALLORY   
  
disclaimer- i do not own the ruroni kenshin show or ne thing else with a trademark.  
  
i'm so sorry for the long wait. i've been gone all summer at my grandparents house taking care of them, well helping my grandfather take care of my grandmother after surgery. and they didn't have a computer. so sorry! can u ever forgive me????  
  
------------------  
  
previously  
  
------------------  
  
Kaoru then flopped on her bed. She finished her homework and then daydreamed of being with Kenshin again. The feel of his arms around her waiste, the feel of his lips against hers, the feel of his body against her-. 'What am I thinking? I can't think of that even if I am his girlfriend. I just need to sleep. With that Kaoru fell into a sleep full of dreams of Kenshin and her being together.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru awoke from a beautiful dream. Her alarm clock had gone off. 'Ugh..why did I set that anyway?! I go back to school tomorrow!' Kaoru yelled at herself. She felt as though someone had crushed her with a rock. She felt as if she weighed a ton.   
  
She stood up and stretched. She felt a couple of her bones pop and she set her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and washed her hair. She stared at the wall like she was in a trance. She shook her head. 'Man, if I don't snap out of it, i'm gonna fall asleep in here..now wouldn't that be weird!' She thought to herself. So she dared to turn the hotwater almost all the way off. Suddenly, freezing cold water spewed from the shower head shocking her body. Kaoru's brain and body woke immeadiately. Kaoru said to no one, "Okay, this is where I make my exit! Why did I decide to do this?!" Kaoru quickly shut off the water and wrapped herself in a towel.  
  
After she secured the towel, she took the blow dryer in one hand and dryed her cold wet hair. When she decided her hair was dry enough, she shut of the blow dryer and walked over to her closet. She pulled open the two thin oak doors and looked at her selection. She grabbed a pair of loose fitting pants that didn't go all the way to her feet, and a sky blue tee-shirt with clouds on it. She looked it over in the mirror and decided it would do. She went to a drawer and pulled out some under things. She walked back to the bathroom and changed.  
  
She came out feeling refreshed and comfortable. She quickly brushed her hair and put it into a high ponytail. She tied a ribbon in it to make her own little fashion statement. She nodded at the mirror and walked downstairs. Her little brother quickly rushed passed her. "Where are you going you little brat?" Yahiko turned around and stuck his tounge out at her. He then raced downstairs.   
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs to find her mother. She walked intoo the living room where Yahiko was madly involved with his game. She sighed and entered the kitchen. Her mother had just finished setting the table.  
  
"Mom, do you need any help?" Kaoru asked. "No no dear, i'm quite alright." Kaoru's mother was unbelievably happy for some reason. Kaoru wondered what could of brightened her day like this. She decided not to say anything. "Kaoru, we need to hurry and eat. I need you to take Yahiko to the mall and pick up a few things for me. You two need to be back here by one o'clock this afternoon." Kaoru's mother informed. Kaoru nodded and called Yahiko in for breakfast.   
  
After breakfast Kaoru's mother sent Yahiko to get ready to leave. She still had that bright smile on her face. After Yahiko came down, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mrs. Kamiya said. She came back and said. "Yahiko, come with me. Kaoru, there's someone at the door for you." With that, Mrs. Kamiya and Yahiko went up the stairs.   
  
Kaoru curiosly went to the door. She looked and who else could it be, but the red headed man of her dreams! She ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck and said, "Kenshin! When did you get here!? How are you?" Kenshin chuckled and put hes arms around her waist. " I just got here from the airport. I called your mother to let her know I was coming to steal her daughter away!" Kenshin laughed.   
  
Kaoru, laughed as well. "Have you been planning this?" "Well, since yesterday, yeah." Kaoru wasted no time to do what she wanted with her Kenshin. She put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him down for a lovely 'hello'. She slid her tongue into his mouth. Kenshin quickly registered this and slid his hands to the small of her back. He now took control. He battled her ravishing tongue in the war of love and they fought until neither could breath. While they were catching there breaths, Kaoru now realized where Kenshin's hands were. She scowled at him and he nervously laughed as the removed his hands from her butt.   
  
Kaoru smiled and said, "Ok, since we said our little hello's, I want you to meet my mom and brother." Kaoru said. As if on cue, Her mother and little brother came down. Yahiko looked shy and her mother ran right up to Kenshin and hugged him.  
  
"So this is the man taking care of my daughter and stole her heart!" Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed. Kenshin and Kaoru blushed. About and hour or two later, they all met, except for Yahiko, he was too shy. "Well, you kids best be off. Yahiko, your tagging along, and don't mouth back to me. Go." Mrs. Kamiya then hugged Kaoru and Kenshin and Yahiko. Hurry back now." "We will." Kaoru said. They then all went out to Kaoru's car. Kaoru was going to drive of course, Kenshin's been living in Japan. Yahiko hopped in the back seat and they were off.  
  
------------  
  
They got to the mall and everybody hopped out. Yahiko and Kenshin talked on the way here and Yahiko decided that he liked Kenshin. Kenshin and Kaoru walked hand-in-hand and Yahiko in between their intertwined hands. When they walked into the mall, and old couple said, "Look dear, look at that happy family, and their adorably child." Kenshin and Kaoru blushed, and Yahiko only smiled.   
  
Kaoru got the things on the list and Yahiko scoped out a couple of toys. They paid for their belongings and decided they had a little time to look around.   
  
While Yahiko was leading them to another toy store, Kaoru noticed some girls checking out Kenshin. She glared at them. She moved a little closer to him. Kenshin looked at her. "Is there something wrong Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "No no, i'm fine. Just felt like being close to you." Kaoru half lied. She did want to be close to him, but wanted a good excuse for herself. Kenshin raised an eyebrow and Kaoru blushed. "Well, if you wanted to get closer, why didn't you say so?" Kenshin asked. He then took his hand out of hers. Kaoru noticed the loss of warmth. 'Great, I made him mad.' Kaoru told herself. Her eyes now shining less brightly. She then felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked up at him. He just flashed her his famous ruroni smile.   
  
Yahiko found his destination and turned around. "We're here." Yahiko saw a girl coming toward Kenshin, and a guy checking out his sister, in a very uncomfortable way. So since these people were close enough to hear, he decided to teach them a lesson. 'This will blow their minds, and teach them not to mess with my sister or her really cool boyfriend.' Yahiko thought. So when he said 'we're here,' he added "Mommy and Daddy." Yahiko smiled triumphantly at the other people, who's face just fell. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and blushed. She then looked at Yahiko. 'Whats this kid up to?' Kaoru thought.  
  
-----------  
  
After Kaoru,Yahiko, and Kenshin all borded into the car, Kaoru decided to ask, "Yahiko, what was that Mommy, Daddy thing for?" Yahiko answered her, "So those people would stop drooling over you two!" Kenshin and Kaoru looked back at him. He just smiled and said, "Kaoru, you should really watch the road." Kaoru's eyes widdened and looked just in time not to hit someone on a bike. She sighed. "That was a close one."   
  
--------------  
  
Misao decided to call Kaoru at the great news. Her Aoshi-sama was here. Aoshi told her Kenshin was going to meet Kaoru. She wanted to call to see how things were going. She picked up the phone dialed her number. It didn't ring. An operator just said, "This phone is curently out of service. Please call back at another time. Thankyou." Misao thought, 'Thats weird. Maybe Kaoru was so exited, she tripped over the phone cord? She really is clumsy sometimes.' Though, Misao still couldn't shake off the bad feeling.  
  
---------------  
  
Kaoru,Kenshin, and Yahiko arrived home. They went into the house and put there things down. Kaoru went looking for her mother. It was unusually quiet. She spotted some blood coming from the hallway, leading into the kitchen. She all of a sudden got scared. Her heart was beating in her ears and she walked into the kitchen, only to find her mother sprawled out on the floor, with cuts all over her, one big one from her neck. "Mother!" Kaoru yelled and ran over to her. "K....K.Kaoru, I..I'm sorry." "Shhh, don't talk. Kenshin!" Kenshin, at hearing his name, ran into the kitchen to the grusome sight. "Kenshin! Please dial nine one one!" Kenshin did as he was told and answered questions from the police. An ambulance was on the way. He then went to Kaoru side. "The ambulance is on the way." Kaoru nodded, while tears streamed down her face.   
  
"K..Kaoru, he..he had...those eyes....." Mrs. Kamiya tryed to decribe the man who did this to her, but that was all she could get out before her last breath escaped. Kaoru looked at her and said, "Mother, I love you." Kaoru then shut her mothers eyes. She fell into Kenshins arms crying. "Oh Kenshin. Who could of done this to her?! Now at least my mother can be with my father." With that, it lifted most of the sorrow, but she still cryed over the loss. Kenshin just rubbed her back soothingly. He just tryed to comfort her. Unexpectantly, Yahiko raced into the room, at hearing the yelling after Kenshin left. He stared wide-eyed at his mother's body on the ground. "Mommy?" He asked. His little eyes filled with tears as he too fell to the floor. Kaoru scooped him up and Kenshin tryed to sooth them both.  
  
After the ambulance showed up and took Mrs. Kamiya away, Kaoru decided that they really needed to sleep. She and Kenshin tucked Yahiko in. Kaoru walked over to her room. Kenshin asked, " Kaoru, where are the extra blankets?" He really didn't want her to think he was going to pull anything that night, even thought he wished to stay with her. "Kenshin, I really need someone right now. Please just stay with me tonight." Kaoru pleadingly asked. She pulled Kenshin into her room, but didn't shut the door, incase Yahiko needed something or someone. She layed down, and Kenshin soon followed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Kaoru it's ok. We'll work this out." He whispered. Kaor looked up at him. "Kenshin, thanks." Kenshin kissed her forehead. Kaoru cuddled up to his chest. She wanted to get as close to him as she could. Kenshin smiled and hugged her tighter and they drifted off into sleep.  
  
Yahiko woke up in the night feeling scared. He shuffled his little feet into Kaoru's room, he saw Kaoru holding tightly to Kenshin. 'Aww. There's no room for me.' He thought. Before he walked out of the room, he heard Kenshin's gentle voice, "Yahiko, come in. There is plenty of room." Yahiko's eyes brightened up. He jumped in the bed, waking Kaoru. She looked at him. "Hey, come here." She let Yahiko inbetween her and Kenshin. And that was how they fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? did you hate it? love it? think it could be better?   
  
please read and review. All critisism is welcome, and will be taken into recognition, and suggestions are always helpful...  
  
i'm really sry, but i was gone most of the summer at my grandparents house, and they don't have a computer. I just got home!  
  
PLEASE PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON! 


	10. Really?

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
  
-------------  
  
previously  
  
-------------  
  
Yahiko woke up in the night feeling scared. He shuffled his little feet into Kaoru's room, he saw Kaoru holding tightly to Kenshin. 'Aww. There's no room for me.' He thought. Before he walked out of the room, he heard Kenshin's gentle voice, "Yahiko, come in. There is plenty of room." Yahiko's eyes brightened up. He jumped in the bed, waking Kaoru. She looked at him. "Hey, come here." She let Yahiko inbetween her and Kenshin. And that was how they fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru woke many times last night. Yahiko was always holding tightly to her everytime. She cried in the night, trying not to wake Kenshin or Yahiko. What was she going to do? How was she going to live? Her mother always took care of her and her little brother. Now, she was going to be like a mother. Taking care of her little brother. Now she was going to have to get a job. Where was that going to fit in? Oh why did this have to happen. It was five in the morning, and she was so tired, but too sad to go back to sleep.   
  
Just as she was about to sleep, it hit her like and anvil. When her mother said 'Those eyes,' she could remember only one person of that way. Who had eyes you would never forget!   
  
Enishi Yukishiro  
  
Kaoru shot straight up, causing Kenshin to wake up. Yahiko slept like a rock. "Whats wrong Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worridly. "Kenshin, I know who did it! I know who killed my mother! It was Enishi, his eyes are the only ones you would never forget!" Kaoru wailed. She broke down all over again. Kenshin quickly went to her side and comforted her.   
  
"Shh, it will be ok. We'll figure this out someway." While Kenshin held her, speaking soothing words to her, Yahiko woke up. "Ugh, whats going on? Whats wrong with Kaoru?........Kaoru...it will be ok. Don't cry. Mommy is in a better place. She is with Daddy now." Yahiko crawled into Kaoru's lap, and hugged her hunched over form. She pulled him close and calmed down. "What would I do without you Yahiko?" She asked. "You would probably be out in the cold saying 'Oh, why didn't I ever listen to my little brother? Oh he's so smart, better than me! Oh dear, whats wrong with me?' So, thats probably what you would do." Yahiko joked. Kaoru and Kenshin laughed as well. Yahiko smiled triumphantly. Yahiko believed so much that his mother was so happy with his Daddy, that he felt little sorrow. He still really missed her, but he knew she was in a better place. Now, if only he could get Kaoru thinking the same way.  
  
Kaoru looked around. There was no way she was going to get anymore sleep. "How about we get some breakfast? Hmm?" Kaoru asked. "Only If Ugly doesn't cook i'm in." Yahiko teased. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Kaoru shook Yahiko. "Did I st..stutter?" Yahiko said and ran off down stairs.   
  
"I can cook Kaoru, I don't mind." Kenshin said and helped Kaoru up. "All right. And I can throtle my so-called brother." Kaoru said and walked into her bathroom to get dressed.   
  
She came down stairs showered and dressed. She still held sorrow in her heart, but she was going to get over it one day, and accept her mother is in a better place. She walked passed Yahiko and his Playstaion 2 mad hour. He would be on that game until breakfast was finished.   
  
She walked into the kitchen and smelled the aroma cooking up. She walked over to Kenshin and watched him cook. He was so cute when he was cooking.   
  
He turned her way, "Kaoru, do you want to help me?" "No, I'm really not a good cook, Yahiko speaks only the truth." Kaoru explained. "Nonsence. I'll show you. First, beat the eggs in this bowl like this. After, put butter or that Pam stuff that you spray in the pan and watch it. When it gets firm, and you can slip your spatula under it, it's ready to flip. I'll do one and then you try." Kenshin showed her with one egg. He then moved to let her try, and to tend to the bacon.   
  
Kaoru stirred the egg. She sprayed the pan with the Pam.(which i do not own) She waited a minute and slipped her spatula under it. Flipped it. And repeated, then put it in a plate. She looked at Kenshin.   
  
"Thats good Kaoru. Do you want to do the rest of them?" He asked. "Yes please." Kaoru answered.   
  
Soon breakfast was done, and Kenshin called Yahiko in. Yahiko dove into it. "this is really good! Kenshin wow. I didn't know a boy could cook this good." Yahiko said. Kenshin choked on his food. "Yahiko, boys can cook too!" Kenshin defended himself.   
  
----------   
  
After breakfast, Kaoru looked at the clock. 'six o'clock. Wait, I need to go to school today!' "Hey, Kenshin, what are you going to do today?" Kaoru asked. "Umm, I don't know. I think that i'm going to hangout with Yahiko. Why?" He asked. "Well, because I have to go to school in about an hour." Kaoru said. Kenshin looked at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, I guess I could get a school application to go to your school." Kenshin said.  
  
"Kenshin, how will we do that? Yahiko is only four. He doesn't go to school yet. We can't leave him hear alone all day." Kaoru said. "Oh, that does make it hard...What! Yahiko is four?! He's a really smart four year old!" Kenshin said unbelievingly. "What can I say, they make'em smart these days." Kaoru joked. Kenshin chuckled. "What do you think we could do?" Kenshin asked. "Well, my school actually has a nursery. There are a lot of teen pregnancy's that went on, and so many people dropped out, so they built a nursery. Maybe when you go there, we can put Yahiko in the nursery. He can bring his own stuff. He might get restless and bored, but, it will be a heck of a lot safer." Kaoru suggested.  
  
Kenshin thought about this, he nodded. "Well, that sounds good. So, we'll start as soon as I go to your school." Kaoru nodded. She thought. Her eyes widdened. "Kenshin! Your going to stay here?! I thought you were just visiting! Kaoru said. "Well, I can't just leave you here. Not like this. Besides. I brought enough close to not change for about two weeks. Your mom wanted me to stay a while. So, I can stay. I can help you and Yahiko. Oh, yeah, Aoshi came to see Misao too. You will have to explain all of this to her at school." Kenshin said. Kaoru agreed.  
  
Yahiko came down stairs. "Hey, Ugly, don't you have school today?" "Yes, I really need to get going." Kaoru said. She stood up from the couch and got her bag. She picked Yahiko up and gave him a hug. She kissed him on the cheek. "Ewww! I got Ugly on me!" Yahiko yelled. She hugged Kenshin. Kenshin rubbed her back and gave her a chaste kiss. "Don't have too much fun without me! Kaoru yelled back."   
  
She walked out the door and to the end of the road where Misao was waiting. "Hey Kaoru! I'm so sorry! It was all over the news! Are you ok? I'm so sorry." Misao said and ran up and hugged Kaoru. "Thanks Misao. Yahiko and Kenshin are giving me a lot of support." Kaoru said. "Oh yes. Aoshi-sama came yesterday too!" Misao jumbled on.   
  
"Misao, there's some stuff I have to explain." Kaoru said. She told Misao everything on the way to school. Even that she knew who the murderer was. Enishi Yukishiro. Now, a hatred burned more fiercly in her heart. She would get him back, some how!  
  
-----  
  
School was halfway over. So many people came up to her today, and all of her teachers didn't give her any homework. They all gave her good marks for everything due that day and the next.   
  
Sano and Megumi came up to her and apoligized and gave their blessings as so many others did as well. It came to show that Megumi and Sano were now going out. Kaoru and Misao were so happy for them.   
  
While Misao was walking with Kaoru after school she remembered that she tried to call last night. "Kaoru, I think that Enishi cut your phone lines out. I tried to call last night, but it said that it was no longer in service." Kaoru thought that over. "That can't be, Kenshin called the ambulance last night." Kaoru said. "Maybe he hooked it back up, so it would be easier to get away." Misao said. Kaoru replyed, "I don't know, I just really don't know."   
  
Misoa took her way home and Kaoru hers. She arrived home. She opened the door and put her bag down. She found Kenshin playing a racing game with Yahiko. She smiled. "Oh, hey Ugly." Yahiko said, too concentrated in his game. "Hey Kaoru." Kenshin said, actually trying to beat him in the game. She went into the kitchen and washed off an apple. She saw Kenshins almost all the way school application filled out, and a nursery application to fill out. She decided she was bored and filled it out herself. She grabbed a pen, and something hard to bear on and went in the livingroom and sat on the couch. (Kenshin and Yahiko are on the floor). She filled it out in no time.  
  
Kenshin got up. "Man, I hate that game! I always lose. You wanna play again Yahiko?" Kenshin asked. Standing up and stretching. "Yeah." Yahiko said. "Will you bring me something back from the kitchen, umm some coke please." Yahiko asked. "Sure." Kenshin replied. He looked at Kaoru and went to the kitchen. Kaoru quickly followed behind.  
  
"So, when do you start school?" Kaoru asked. "Umm, in three days." Kenshin said. "I'm a grade ahead of you, and Yahiko can stay in the nursery. I see you already filled it out." Kenshin said pointing at the application. "Yeah, I was bored. I explained everything to Misao, and they are coming over tomorrow." Kaoru said. "Good." Kenshin said pulling two cokes out of the refrigerator. "Kenshin, I need to aske you something." Kaoru said, pulling him from leaving. "Ok. Shoot." Kenshin said, paying complete attention to her. "What are we going to do about money?" Kaoru asked. "Oh, dear, I don't know. Let's talk about it later. I'm going to play this game with Yahiko." Kenshin said, looking at Kaoru for permision. "Yeah sure. I don't want to talk about it now any way.  
  
Right after Kaoru got comfortable, there was a knock at the door. She got up to see who it was. "Hello," Kaoru asked a tall man with a brief case. He stuck out his hand for her to take it. "Hello, Ms. Kamiya a suppose." "Yes." Kaoru said shaking his hand. "Well, i'm here to explain some things to you that your mother left." He said. Kaoru immeadiatly let him in. "Yes, thankyou. Please come into the kitchen."  
  
Kaoru him into the kitchen.   
  
"I'm Mr. Yamato. Your mother left you a few things. One she left you this house. I do know that you have a younger sibling. He is Yahiko and four years old." The man asked. "Yes sir." Kaoru answered him. "Well, now you have to become his legal guardian. You are his sister, but you will be his mother, to everyone else. Like if you get a job at a high cooperation, he will legally be called your child, because he is under six years old." (Guys i don't know if this is really real, just go along with me please!) Kaoru nodded. Mr. Yamato continued, "Well, when your father died, he left your mother some life insurance money. She also left you some life insurance money. You will recieve hers, as well as the rest of your father's. That comes up to over two hundred thousand dollars." The man said. Kaoru's eyes widdened. "Oh my lord. Really!? Thank you mother!" Kaoru said to the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, Ms.Kamiya, so you have any relations? A boyfriend, or fiance?" "Yes, he's in there playing with Yahiko. Do you need to talk to him as well?" Kaoru asked. "Yes, it would help." Mr. Yamato said. Kaoru walked away for a couple of seconds. She arrived with Kenshin. Mr. Yamato explained everything he did to Kaoru to Kenshin, and Kenshin answered a few questions. Kenshin nodded. "You will be recieving these checks in the mail. Your first one should be here in four days. If it is not, please contact me by this number. I'm truely sorry for your loss. Have a very good day." Kaoru walked him to the door with Kenshin and they both waved goodbye.   
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "So, we don't really need jobs right now. Oh yeah, you need a car right? So, I'll take my mother's and you can take mine. If you need it for any thing. All right?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded and they went back into the room with Yahiko. Kenshin and Yahiko resumed their game and Kaoru also had battles with them. "You guys are going down!" Kaoru yelled. "You wish ugly!" Yahiko yelled. And Kaoru gave Kenshin some pillows for a guest bedroom. That's how their night went.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did ya'll like that? love it? hate it? despise it? want to marry it? lol just kidding.  
  
please read and review.  
  
special thanks to all reviewers...and one imperticular...Brittani love. Thank you for you input. It always helps the author to give suggestions, or your opinion. And i'm sorry if the last chapter was a little hard to read. Thank you very much. Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
any suggestions or criticism is welcome!  
  
thanks for reading my story!  
  
-ja na 


	11. Shopping

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything else that has been used in comercials and owned by people or companies lol.  
  
--------------  
  
Previously  
  
--------------  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "So, we don't really need jobs right now. Oh yeah, you need a car right? So, I'll take my mother's and you can take mine. If you need it for any thing. All right?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded and they went back into the room with Yahiko. Kenshin and Yahiko resumed their game and Kaoru also had battles with them. "You guys are going down!" Kaoru yelled. "You wish ugly!" Yahiko yelled. And Kaoru gave Kenshin some pillows for a guest bedroom. That's how their night went.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later, Kaoru came home from school. Misao and Aoshi had been over late last night, so she went to bed later than normal. Yahiko didn't wake in the night, and Kenshin slept lightly. Just in case.   
  
Kaoru was slowly, and I mean slowly getting over her sorrow. She kept thinking of her mother. Kaoru was trying to get her homework finished, because her teachers finally gave her some. She was just about finished and had only math left. She couldn't get it all the way finished. It was giving her a lot of trouble.  
  
Kenshin walked in and sensed her frustration. He was chewing on an apple and sat beside her. "What's giving you so much trouble Kaoru?" He asked. "I can't get this stupid math down!" Kaoru said. Kenshin leaned over her. "Ok. Look, try it like this. Then, it should be really easy." Kenshin explained. Kaoru tried it once. "Hey, it really works! Thanks Kenshin." Kaoru said and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Well, if I get a reaction like that, is there anything else you need help with?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru giggled a little.   
  
"No, i'm just about finished now. Where did you learn that?" Kaoru asked. "Well, my school in Japan was pretty tough. We had to learn short cuts in problems. And my teachers really drilled us on U.S. history. In case we ever came to visit. We were pretty much drilled in every class. That's how I know so much on the United States. And the math, I just remember what I learned there, and convert it. It was pretty hard." Kenshin laughed and said.  
  
Kaoru was wide eyed. "I'm glad I didn't go to school there. Is that why your going to be in a grade ahead of me? Because you already know all the math I do?" Kaoru asked shutting her book. Kenshin sat down. "Yeah, l know the math I will be doing tomorrow. I know the math i'll be doing in college too! Like I said, we were drilled hard!" Kenshin explained. "Won't you miss that?" Kaoru asked. "Miss what?" Kenshin replied. "Getting that high education in Japan. Arn't you the least bit worried that you will forget some of it?" Kaoru wondered. "No, I'll do fine here. I might get into a really good college that will teach at the same rate. And they will probably put me in advanced classes tomorrow." Kenshin said, throwing away his apple.   
  
That remined people. They really needed to go to the store. "Kenshin, since i'm finished with all of my homework, I think we need to go to the store. We are kind of running low on food." Kaoru said and got up and stretched. "Yeah, I think you are right. I'll go get Yahiko. Wait, do you have any money?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah, I have about a hundred and sixty alone. It should keep us until that check comes." Kaoru said. Kenshin got up and got Yahiko off of the games. Kaoru went and changed, and got her purse.  
  
They came back from the store two hours later. Kenshin and Kaoru brought everythig in. Yahiko even scored a good toy out of it. Yahiko immeadiately went to the games. "No Yahiko. Go take a bath." Kaoru directed. Yahiko just pouted. Kaoru told Kenshin she would be right back and went and got Yahiko some clean cloths, a towel down, (too high for him to reach) a wash rag, and turned the water on. She filled up the bathtub, and called Yahiko in. He changed and hopped in the tub. He also brought along his new toy. "What did you bring that in here for?" Kaoru asked. "I wanna play with it!" Yahiko whined. "Ok, ok. Play with it in the tub." Kaoru said rolling her eyes.  
  
Kaoru quickly washed his hair and let him play. She walked out of the bathroom. She smothed her hair back from her face. She found Kenshin looking everywhere. "Kenshin, I'll put those up." Kaoru said. She started putting everything in its place while Kenshin watched her. "Kaoru, what were you doing?" Kenshin wondered. "Oh I needed to help him with a bath. He can't do it, he's only four. He can't reach most of the things. Let alone wash his own hair." Kaoru said while putting the things up.   
  
"You know Kaoru, you are acting much older." Kenshin said hugging her from behind. "Yeah, but it's what I have to do. I can't just treat him like I used to, and expect him to do everything for himself." Kaoru sighed. "Yeah, you do have to act as his mother, and he's your son to everyone else." Kenshin said. "Well, a lot of girls have children at this age." Kaoru said. "Yes, well, your not a lot of people." Kenshin said and kissed the back of her neck. "We're acting like married couples. It's weird." Kaoru said and giggled. Kenshin sighed and turned her around. "Have you told Yahiko about what Mr. Yamato said? About he's your child if you go to like a cooperation, something like that when they ask about you having kids?" Kenshin asked. "No not yet. I don't know how to." Kaoru said. Kenshin just sighed. "Well, we'll do it together if you want." He suggested. "No, I'll do it when I put him to bed." Kaoru said and got back to putting the things up.   
  
Kenshin made dinner that night, and after, Kaoru put Yahiko to bed. "Where Kenshin Ugly?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru sighed. "Yahiko, we need to talk." Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh, no. Kenshin isn't leaving is he?!" Yahiko yelled. "No! No, I hope not." Kaoru said. "Good, he better not leave you or me!" Yahiko said. Kaoru just looked at him and nodded. "Well, Yahiko, let me tell you something. Since mom has left us, I need to take charge. And, since your under five, your legally mine. (i know this isn't true, just bear with me)" Yahiko nodded. "Well, if I try to go get a job, and they ask if I have any children, then I say yes, because to them you really are. And if Kenshin stays and we get married or something, then your considered his too." Kaoru looked at Yahiko to see his reaction. He only nodded.  
  
"That sounds really good." Yahiko said. His face brightened and his eyes sparkled. "Do you want to talk to Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Yes. But you have to stay." Yahiko said. Kaoru nodded as she went to get Kenshin. "He wants to talk to you. He took it all well." Kaoru said.   
  
Kenshin walked into Yahiko's room with Kaoru following. "Hi Yahiko." Kenshin said and sat down like Kaoru did. Kaoru stood by the door way. "I have one question for both of you and some for Kenshin. One: Can I call you Mommy and Daddy?" Yahiko asked innocently. Kenshin and Kaoru fell anime style. "If you want to." Kenshin said and looked at Kaoru. She was blushing.   
  
"Ok. Thank you Daddy. Daddy, will you never leave me or Mommy?" He asked with eagerness. Kenshin was stunned. "No, Yahiko. Never. I love you both." Kenshin said. Yahiko smiled and Kaoru only blushed more. "Ok. Umm, will you never let anyone hurt Mommy?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin just looked at him and said. "Never." Kenshin tucked him in and Kaoru kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Yahiko." They said. "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy." Yahiko said and rolled over to sleep.  
  
Kaoru went downstairs before Kenshin and sat down on the couch. He took the seat beside her. Her face was still red. Kenshin looked at her. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. She suddenly died out laughing. "I...know...that...I shouldn't..be this way...but,.....it's soo....funny!" Kaoru said clutchin her sides. Kenshin then laughed with her. She stopped laughing and looked up. Kenshin staired at her. "I'll race you!" Kaoru said and cut the game on. "I don't think so little missy. You're going down!" Kenshin took a seat beside her on the floor. So much for their mature look!  
  
Kaoru looked up at the clock. She had woken up before her alarm went off. She cut it before it did. She took a shower, dried her hair and put on her uniform. Kenshin's uniforms came yesterday. She walked down the hall to wake Kenshin. It was now six o'clock. She knocked on the door and it creaked open. She peaked inside. Kenshin was in his bathroom. She walked in a little just as the door to the bathroom open.   
  
Kenshin walked out, steam emitting from the bathroom and surrounding him. His hair was still damp, and over his shoulders as was his towel. He was in his school uniform bottoms. He noticed her gapping at her. He smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked. She flushed red. She looked him in the eye and scowled why walking out the door and shutting it.   
  
Kaoru walked over to Yahiko's room. She opened the door and found him still asleep. She walked over to him. "Yahiko, Yahiko, you need to get up." Yahiko slowly opened his eyes to see Kaoru smiling down at him. "In a minute Mommy." Kaoru still flustered at the Mommy thing. "No, you need to get up now, or I'll pour cold water all over you." Kaoru said. Yahiko sat straight up. She pulled him out some cloths to change into. Kenshin came into the room just in time to see Kaoru fight to get Yahiko to put his socks on. "Yahiko! Please. They're just socks!"   
  
Yahiko looked at Kenshin while laughing. Kaoru sighed. "Yahiko!" Kenshin crept up beside her and pinned her to the bed. "Now Yahiko, tickle her!" Yahiko tickled Kaoru until tears came out. Kenshin let go. "I'm so going to kill you two!" Kaoru said. Yahiko started to get up and run when Kaoru stopped him. "Little boys who don't put their socks on can't play." Kaoru said. Yahiko quickly put his socks on and ran with Kenshin. Kaoru almost caught them twice. They all fell on the floor lauaghing.  
  
Kaoru glanced at her watch. "We need to get a move on if we're going to get Yahiko in the nursery. Do you have everything Yahiko and Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. They both nodded. "Good let's go. Misao won't be there to wait on us, we're leaving earlier than usual. Don't worry, she knows." Kaoru said as they all filed out the door.   
  
They entered the school as did the other students who put children left at home or their children in the nursery. Kaoru signed in and told Yahiko to stay here. He pouted before she kissed his cheek and Kenshin patted his back. He waved and made new friends and played with them. Especially one girl!  
  
Kaoru went to all of her regular classes and was praised on her math homework.   
  
Kenshin was directed to REALLY advanced classes. They met each other in the hall at Kaoru's locker at the end of the day. "So, how much homework do you have?" Kenshin asked. "A ton. You?" Kaoru wondered while getting her books. "None, I finished it already." Kenshin smirked. Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go pick up Yahiko." She said.   
  
A lot of girls really had their eye on Kenshin that day. While they were walking to the nursery together, a girl pulled Kenshin back by the arm. "Oh, hello. My name is Yuki. We didn't get a chance to talk. Would you like to go out sometime?" She asked confidently. "Well, um, actually, I'm with someone right now." Kenshin said. Yuki looked at Kaoru and scowled. "Well, when you dump her, I'll give you my number." She said tantilizingly. "No. I'm with someone that I want. She's mine and I want no one else, now let me be on my way." Kenshin said sternly. Yuki let go immediately, but still batt her eyes at him as she retreated.   
  
Kenshin quickly went over to Kaoru who was looking at him strangely. "I've never seen you like that before." She said. "You'll never have to." Kenshin said and took her hand.   
  
They arrived at the nursery. Kaoru opened the door and Yahiko practically jumped on her. "Mommy!" He yelled. Kaoru's eyes widdened and she flushed. Kenshin and Kaoru took him home for some rest as he told them all about what happend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so how did u like it? Love it, hate it? do u want more? huh, huh, huh?? lol  
  
please read and review.  
  
OK TO STRAIGHTEN THINGS OUT:  
  
Kaoru-17  
  
Kenshin-18  
  
Misao-16  
  
Aoshi-18  
  
Yahiko-4  
  
Megumi-17  
  
Sano-18  
  
My grandmother is getting along better! thanks to those caring reviewers who asked about her. I than k you for suggestions and criticism and i really love your compliments. please keep on reviewing. it keeps me motivated to update thanks!  
  
-ja na 


	12. WHAT MISAO!

-Mallory  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the hot and spicy kenshin group. "What? there not a group?" oh well, either way, i don't own ne of'em.  
  
previously -----------------------  
  
They arrived at the nursery. Kaoru opened the door and Yahiko practically jumped on her. "Mommy!" He yelled. Kaoru's eyes widdened and she flushed. Kenshin and Kaoru took him home for some rest as he told them all about what happend.  
  
After they got home, Kaoru put her things by the door. Misao and Aoshi were supposed to come over this evening.  
  
"You should do your homework." Kenshin said from the kitchen. Kaoru just mouthed 'you should do you homework' to mock him. "I saw that." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Yes sir captain sir!" Kaoru said and stood up straight and saluted Kenshin. Kenshin just smiled a cocky smile.  
  
"Now private Kaoru. Since I am now your 'captain', you must do what I say right?" Kenshin said creeping up to Kaoru. Kaoru gulped. 'What have I just done?' She nodded her head playfully.  
  
"Very well. I order you to, do your homework, and then we can do other.....stuff." Kenshin winked. Kaoru blushed and turned around. She crossed her arms. "What if I don't want to?" Kaoru said. "Ah, but I have a back-up plan." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. "I have my ways of seduction." Kenshin breathed in her ear. 'You certainly do.' Kaoru thought. "Kenshin! Stop that!" Kaoru said and lauged, pulling out her homework. "But I was serious." Kenshin pouted. Kaoru just laughed at him.  
  
About two or three hours later, Kaoru closed her last book. "Finally! Done!" She said exasperatedly. (thats really how it is where i live!) Kenshin smiled at her and finished the last touches on dinner.  
  
Kaoru helped set the table. "Yummy, yummy food. Kenshin, how do you always know what I want?" Kaoru asked putting the plates down. "Because koishii. We're connected, and will always stay that way." Kenshin said. Kaoru smiled. He was being possesive, but right now, it felt really good to be wanted, especially by him!  
  
As if on cue, Yahiko came down for some grub. He and the rest of them, took their seats. They said grace and dug in. "I can't wait to go back to the fun place!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Why is that Yahiko?" Kaoru asked. "Well mommy, we get to play games, make things, color, and paint. That was just today. Tomorrow we get to do whatever we want. We get to take naps and eat this really yummy food, or bring our own food. Then we get snacks and watch movies!" Yahiko rambled on. Kenshin and Kaoru smiled and laughed.  
  
After dinner, Yahiko had his bath, and was tucked in. Kaoru closed the book she had just read him. He was falling fast aslep.She kissed his forehead and pulled the covers to his shoulers. She stood and sut the lights out. She walked back to her own room to get ready for bed.  
  
She was very very tired today. She almost instantly fell asleep. Of course her last thoughts of the night were Kenshin and Yahiko. She had just about fell asleep when she thought of something. "Why the heck didn't Misao come over like she said they would?" She thought aloud. She shrugged it off and fell asleep.  
  
It was just about the same routine in the morning. Take shower, get Yahiko up, get a small glimpse of her sexy boyfriend half naked, and eat breakfast. They all walked to school.  
  
They arrived at the school and Yahiko was jumping up and down. He was very excited. They signed him in and kissed him. "I'll see you later sweety." Kaoru said. Yahiko waved. "Bye mommy." Yahiko yelled and ran off to play. Kenshin and Kaoru walked to their lockers together.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch?" Kenshin asked. "Yes. See you there." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled and walked away. Kaoru finished putting her things up and walked to her first class.  
  
Kaoru copied the notes from the bored in math intently. This is what Kenshin had helped her on, except the problems were more complex and longer. Kaoru applied what Kenshin had told her to do. These were now a snap!  
  
"Kaoru, since you have had so much problems on these, why don't your try to accomplish getting these right?" The teacher rudely pointed out. This teacher hated Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stepped up confidently. She took the chalk from the teachers hand and looked at the problem, then back at the teacher who was smirking.  
  
Kaoru wrote, x= -5,678,334.12  
  
The teacher was astonished. He ran to the teachers book. She was right! It took him eight tries to get this problem, and Kaoru, just looked at it and knew. 'She must have cheated! Saw the answer.' The teacher thought, knowing full and well that the answer book had been closed throught the class.  
  
He would get her now. "Kaoru, you must really show your work. Now let's see if you cheated or not. The handbook does not show work." Kaoru was mad the teacher would think of her as a cheater! She finished to loooong problem in five minutes.  
  
She gently placed the chalk down and smiled at the teacher. She then took her seat. The teacher glared at the bored. He then started another lecture and handed out homework. Kaoru for once, had actually finished before class ended. It was now lunch time!  
  
Kaoru put her books up and closed the locker door. She looked around for Kenshin. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl glaring at her. If looks could kill, she would have been a gonner.  
  
"So, you have a baby?" She asked. "Who are you? And that is none of your business." Kaoru retorted. The girl smirked. "So, who's the father? Or can you not remember? You better stay away from my Kenshin. He doesn't need to hang around with a slut like you." The girl said. Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes. "I am NOT a slut! You should talk. I've only had one boyfriend, and I don't go around and put out like you. And as for if the child is mine or not, that is none of your business. You can't tell me who I can and can't see!" Kaoru yelled back.  
  
"Just stay away from Kenshin..My Kenshin you little whore! He doesn't want you!" The girl pressed. Kaoru's tears threatened to fall. Just then, she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Kenshin smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Come on Kaoru. We need to hurry." Kenshin said paying no mind to the other girl.  
Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin! You know you don't have to pretend to like her, or be nice to her! Why don't you just come over here with me." The girl said.  
  
Kenshin looked at her. His face now grave. "I think I would rather stay with my beautiful maiden. Why don't you go fall in the ditch you crawled out from." Kenshin said. He put his arms around Kaoru's waist and they headed to lunch, leaving the girl rooted in her place.  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to think. 'Is this really what the school thinks of me?' She asked herself. She looked at Kenshin's arm protectivley around her. She smiled. 'I don't care. As long as I have my Kenshin. My? I like the sound of that.' Kaoru smirked.  
  
Kenshin looked over at her. She was sad for a moment, but then perked up. "What are you thinking about Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just you." Kaoru said gently.  
  
For some reason, her thinking of him made his blood run hot. 'Now why am I excited?' He thought to himself.  
  
They quickly went into the lunch area and grabbed their food. They decided to sit outside.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru took long strides to a perfect little place under a willow tree. Why were they striding? Because Kaoru wanted to know who had longer legs. Of course, by the laws of nature, Kenshin's legs were longer.  
  
"Kenshin. Do you know what I just remembered? Why didn't Misao and Aoshi come over last night? It's strange." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin thought about this. He did see Aoshi earlier that day. (ok ok. Aoshi attends school now too.) Kenshin looked at Kaoru and blushed, but Kaoru being Kaoru had no idea what he ment.  
  
"You'll just have to ask Misao." Kenshin said looking away.  
  
"Why? Come on Kenshin! Tell me!" Kaoru pleaded. "If you don't, I'll tackle you!" Kaoru now threatened.  
  
But to Kenshin, this was far from a threat. More like a treat really. To have Kaoru on him. Oh yes. He could swith any position they were in to back fire and embarrass her, or get a good blush from her. Kenshin smirked evilly. "I'm not going to tell you Kaoru." Kenshin replied.  
  
Out of no where, Kaoru jumped on top of Kenshin. She straddled him. "Tell me Kenshin!" Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin was going to laugh. She had no idea what this looked like. "No." He said plainly. To let her get the message secretly, he moved his hips a little.  
  
Kaoru felt his hips move over her. She blushed furiously, but still didn't get the message. Well, he really put two messages in one gesture. One: Why Misao and Aoshi never showed up. And two: to tell her that they looked very wrong right now.  
  
But Kaoru being Kaoru, blushed furiously not understanding. She thought Kenshin was just messing with her. Then she noticed their position. Kaoru was straddling his hips, with her hands on each side of his face. Kaoru was appalled. 'Oh my!' She thought.  
  
Kenshin smirked at her. She knew what it looked like finally, but was too shocked to move. He bucked his hips one more time to see what she would do.  
  
Kaoru looked wide eyed at Kenshin. He did it again. Kaoru was freaking out. "Oh dear!" She said aloud and quickly toppled over him and leaned against the tree with a cherry red face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what it looked like!?" She yelled. Kenshin smirked. "And lose that pleasurful position? I was willing to wait until you realized it." Kenshin said.  
  
"Well, you have just earned your self a week of not getting my kisses!" Kaoru told him and looked away and crossed her arms.  
  
"Really." Kenshin said calmly. Kaoru opened her eyes and looked where she thought he would be. 'Where is he?' She thought. She looked to he other side, and her lips were captured by his. 'What? I was caught off guard!' She yelled at herself. She tried pushing him away, but he only held on tighter. She could feel him smiling. Oh how she wanted to wipe that annoying smile away.  
  
"Don't resist me love." Kenshin said. Just as Kaoru was going to retort, he captured her lips and kissed her fully. Kaoru gave up. She could never resist him. She kissed him back, and Kenshin deepened the kiss. Kaoru was out of breath when the kiss broke. She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh! We need to get back to class!" Kaoru yelled. They sped down the hall, dodging various students.  
  
School was finally over! Kaoru didn't even have an hours worth of homework! She caught a glimps of Kenshin. He was trying too defend himself of hungry girls. 'Oh no they won't.' Kaoru said. She now no longer cared if they liked her or not. As long and Kenshin always accepted her.  
  
Kaoru walked over to him and immeadiately snaked her arms around his neck and bombarded him with kisses. The girls departed, none too happy. Well they deserved it! They already knew that Kenshin had a girlfriend. Kenshin kissed back, but Kaoru broke the kiss too soon. He went down to her mouth for more, but Kaoru avoided his hungry lips. She teasingly said. "No more kisses. We need to go get Yahiko." Kaoru said. Kenshin pouted from the loss but followed her.  
  
They arrived home. Yahiko explained his day while they walked home. Now he was attached to his playstation 2. Kenshin was, well I don't know, and Kaoru was finishing her homework.  
  
"Done!" Kaoru said the phone started ringing. Kaoru picked it up. "Moushi Moushi."  
  
"Kaoru, it's Misao. I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Misao, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. I'm going to tell you why I didn't come over yesterday."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Kaoru, can you go to another room?"  
  
Kaoru went into her room and shut the door. "Ok Misao. What happened?" Kaoru asked very interested.  
  
"Well Kaoru, ummm. You know how much I liked Aoshi, and how much he liked me..so he showed me." Misao said. She tried to say it as politley as she could. Her face was beat read on the other line.  
  
"Misao, I know he liked you, but I'm not following." Kaoru said oblivious.  
  
Misao sighed. Dumb naiive Kaoru. "Kaoru, me and Aoshi...well we...let the pieces of the puzzle fit." Misao tried to explain again.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Kaoru! We had sex! Bumped the bouyey! Did a special excersize! How much more can I explain this to you?!" Misao said. Her face getting redder at the second.  
  
Kaoru gasped. "But Misao! Your not married, and your too young." Kaoru said. "And what if you get pregnant?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Kaoru, sweetheart. I know that we are best friends, but we have different beliefs. And I'm going to get a pregnacy test tomorrow." Misao said. She really didn't care if she carried something of Aoshi's, but her parents would kill her!  
  
"Ok Misao. Can I ask you questions? Ya know.....just in case?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sure Kaoru."  
  
"Ok. Did it hurt like they say?" Kaoru asked innocently.  
  
"A little, but they pain goes away." Misao said.  
  
"Did you bleed?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"Just a little bit, but you only bleed if your a virgin." Misao answered.  
  
Kaoru thought of another question. This one might be a little embarrasing than the other. "Misao, did it feel good? Was it fun? And if you don't mind me asking, how was Aoshi?" Kaoru laughed.  
  
Misao blushed and giggled. "Yes, yes, and a ten!" Misao answered.  
  
Kaoru blushed, but she didn't know why. "Well, if your happy Misao, I'm happy, but I have to go. Come over any time." Kaoru said. They said their good byes and Kaoru went downstairs. Kenshin looked over at her, oblivious of what she had learned.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Who was that?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"That was Misao....and ummm...I know now." Kaoru blushed. She was still confused. She didn't know why she was blushing.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "Wanna come sit down?" Kenshin asked and patted the space beside him. Kaoru nodded. She was about to sit down, but Kenshin pulled her in his lap. "Changed my mind."  
  
They watched Yahiko play games. The rest of the night went like the previous one. Eat dinner, wash and tuck in Yahiko and go to bed.  
  
I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOx's 100,000,000,000,000,000,  
SORRY. SCHOOL HAS BEEN GIVING ME CRAP, ALGEBRA HOMEWORK EVERY NIGHT, AND IT TAKES ME LIKE 2 OR 3 HOURS....LITERALLY. WELL I HOPE THAT YOU NOT TOO MAD TO REVIEW. I THREW SOME THINGS IN THERE. I HOPE IT WAS GOOD PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
perty perty perty please!  
read and review? for me?  
  
-ja na 


	13. surprises

-MALLORY

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I know I know, if anyone was to own it it would be me...lol. I'm just kidding, now read my story or i'll hunt you all down! MWUHAHAHAHA....Now on with my boring sensless story

--------------------

previously

-------------------

They watched Yahiko play games. The rest of the night went like the previous one. Eat dinner, wash and tuck in Yahiko and go to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Kaoru could fall asleep that night, her thoughts traveled to her life. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to remember it all now.

Fate took its chance with the opportunity to go to Japan for Spring break. She met Kenshin and Aoshi, and that wretched man Enishi.

Her heart broke when she had to leave her first love, Kenshin. She had never even dreamed of having someone like him in her life. Especially fall in love that fast. It gave a whole new meaning to love at first sight.

She came home and reunited with her family, and went back to school. Kenshin mysteriously comes to stay with her, and her mother was in on it. Of course Kaoru's mom was very sweet and sincere, so no matter what she wanted Kenshin to stay. Kaoru guessed her mother wanted grandchildren soon.

Kaoru blushed at the thought.

Then her world had to come crashing when Ms. Kamiya was murdered and died in Kaoru's arms. That was a tremendous pain. Yahiko thankfully helped then all through it.

Kaoru had to adopt Yahiko, how, she was still confused. But now to everyone else, he was her child, and Kenshin was part of his life as well.

Kaoru looked around her room. She thought about her and Kenshin's relationship. 'Are we moving too fast?' Kaoru thought. They were still in highschool, not yet in college. It scared her how they acted married. She wanted to act like boyfriend and girlfriend first. Come to differences. But it would be terribly hard now. She had no one to help her but her friends and the two at home.

Kaoru sighed. She was about to fall asleep when she heard something hit her window. She looked lazily over to it. Nothing was there. She dismissed the thought and finally fell asleep.

--------

The next morning, something felt wrong from the start.

Kaoru stood and stretched. "Ahhh." She said aloud. She pulled out her cloths and jumped in the shower.

When she had gotten dressed and dried her hair, she went to wake Yahiko.

"Yahiko, hey brat, get up." Kaoru said at his door. There was a lot of groaning and mumbling when he retorted back.

"I'm coming, i'm coming busu. Go find someone else to bug."

"Excuse me Yahiko-**_chan_**, but you need to get your little butt up out of that bed before I come in there and make you." Kaoru chided.

"I said I was coming." Yahiko said and showed up at the door. They were up a little earlier than usual. Yahiko went straight to where? Yes, his games.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head. She walked to Kenshin's door and lightly knocked. When no one answered she opened the door a little, expecting go find him half naked in a towel smirking at her. But he was no where. Not in the bed or in the bathroom.

Kaoru knitted her brows together and walked out of his room. "Hmmm." She said to no one.

She went down stairs and found Yahiko madly playing his games. "Take that you one eyed freak of nature! You are an embarrassment to society!" Yahiko yelled at the screen, doing a victory dance.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Kenshin sat at the little table. Kaoru could tell he was tense. "Kenshin?" She asked softly.

Kenshin turned around and looked at her with his famous smile. "Yes?" He asked masking some unidentifyable emotion.

"Don't even try to hide it mister, whats wrong?" Kaoru said sitting down in front of him. Kenshin looked at her. "Nothing. Why would you think something was wrong?" Kenshin said. If Kaoru didn't know him, she would have bought it. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll remember this." She said and stood up.

Kenshin just looked tenderly at her.

Later, when it was their usual time to get up, Kaoru helped Yahiko get dressed. He was telling her all about how he killed the hardest monster in his game in less than five minutes. Kaoru just smiled and nodded.

They were walking out the door, and almost to the path to the school, when Kenshin pulled on Kaoru's arm. "Kaoru, today, if you see me, I want you to stay as close as possible. Ok?" Kenshin said seriously.

"Huh? Why Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Just promise me." Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded. "Ok." She looked very confused.

----------

Kaoru filed into her respective class with all of the other students and spotted Misao. "Hey." Kaoru said. Misao smiled at her.

"So, what have you and Kenshin been up to lately?" Misao asked before class started.

"Nothing. He's just been acting strange today. Has Aoshi?" Kaoru prodded.

"Not really. He's being his quiet self." Misao replied.

"I still don't understand how you could fall for an icy stone wall like Aoshi. You two are total opposites. Your really bubbly, and he's really quiet and keeps to himself." Kaoru laughed.

"Well, haven't you heard the saying that opposites attract. Besides, Aoshi loves me. He's not always so quiet and stotic. Well, not when he's usually around me. He's loving, and caring, and handsome, and kind, and did I mention strong?" Misao said getting a misty look in her eyes.

"Ok already. I get the idea." Kaoru said and rolled her eyes.

"So, now for some gossip. What have you and Kenshin really been up to? What's the worst thing you guys have done?" Misao said. "I want all the details." She added.

Kaoru blushed. "Nothing really. Just kissing." Kaoru said and blushed a more rose color.

"Open mouth?" Misao probed. "Yes." Kaoru answered, her face now crimson.

"Well, you already know what me and Aoshi did." Misao said dreamily, thinking of it all over again.

"Yeah, but how did it lead into it?" Kaoru said wanting details.

"Well, ok. When I got home, my parents were talking about stuff. They really like Aoshi. Aoshi came home with me too. They just said that were going out and would be back later that night. You do know that he doesn't live with me right?" Misao questioned.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"Well, he got this really weird glint in his eyes, and told me how much I ment to him, and how much he loved me, after my parents left of course. Then, he started caressing my neck, and kissing me all over, and then...one thing led to another, and....umm...how should I put this.....articals of clothing fell to the floor. Then some really nice stuff happened. " Misao said blushing.

Kaoru for some reason started blushing her self.

"Ok class, lets get started. Please turn in your homework." The teacher said.

-------

After that class, Kaoru met up with Kenshin at her locker. He had an emotionless expression on his face. His eyes had amber swirling with violet. "Kenshin, are you ok?" Kaoru asked worridly.

"Huh, oh yes, I'm fine." He replied and smiled. He helped her with her books.

They hugged briefly, so no teacher would scold them and went off on their own way. Actually, Kenshin insisted on taking Kaour to her next class.

Kaoru met up with Megumi and Sano. "Hey Jou-chan. Long time no see." Sano said. Kaoru just gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry. You guys know whats going on." Kaoru said. "Yeah, we understand. So how is sir Ken?" Megumi asked.  
  
"He's fine. Just every other girl wants him." Kaoru said and sighed.

"Well, with a guy like Kenshin, your going to have to be on defense at all times." Megumi said.

"What's that supposed to mean fox?" Sano asked. "Are you saying that I'm not a good man?" He pouted.

"I never said that. Your a very good boy." Megumi said silkily.

"Hey!" Sano yelled. "Ho ho ho ho ho." Megumi laughed.

"Oh you two!" Kaoru said exasperated.

---------

Sano informed Kaoru that Kenshin said to stay close to him until they all meet up at lunch.

Kaoru walked with Megumi talking about girl stuff, with occasional questions from Sano.

The three of them entered into the lunch room. Kaoru's arm was pulled back. She turned to the holder and met up with the same amber/violet eyed Kenshin. "Hey beautiful." Kenshin said huskily. Kaoru blushed for the millionth time that day.

"C'mon. Hurry up or get a room." Sano called back with a face full of food.

Kenshin and Kaoru sooned joined them.

"Hey, have you guys heard about the new student?" Megumi said.

"Another one?" Kaoru groaned.

"So what's their name?" Misao asked.

"I don't know. I just heard that we got a new student." Megumi said.

They finished eating their meal talking about nonsense and useless things.

"Hey, I think that we should have a party!" Sano said.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad of an idea." Misao smiled.

"So it's settled. Let's meet up at Kaoru's house to discuss it after school!" Sano yelled.

"Why at my house?" Kaoru yelled.

"Because we havn't seen much of you all lately." Megumi said. Then they all parted.

---------

It was the last class of the day. Kaoru fidgeted in her seat. She wanted school to hurry and end. It was almost over.

Soon, the teacher had an announcement. "Class, we have a new student. Please treat him with much kindness and respect." As the teacher said it, a guy stepped into the classroom.

Kaoru was about to faint, and her eyes almost popped out of her head. Tears sprang in her eyes.

"Class I would like you to meet Mr. Enishi Yukishiro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M SORRY. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! pLeAsE PLEASE FORGIVE ME. mERCIFUL READERS!

i put in a surprise. Please read and review. I appreciated everyones previous inputs. If you have an idea. I will consider putting it in my story.** let me know if you WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT. I WILL. ITS NOT THAT HARD. i'LL EVEN WRITE A LIL MESSAGE. KK? Just tell me you want a shout out in the review. All shout outs will be at the top of the page. and if you have a suggestion, please let me know. I don't have this story written out, i'm just playing it by ear...**

**I will tell you that I have a few surprises coming up, and some of you might get mad....but it's KK all the way!! and i'm really trying to put Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and Megumi in the story more. Thanx again for reading...**

**now review dang it!**

-ja na


	14. A differece in him

-MALLORY

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni Kenshin. Though i wish i did, cause it rocks, but hey, you can't blame a girl for wishin........

I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THAT I HAVE NO UPDATED BECAUSE 1) MY COMPUTER TOTALLY CRASHED, AND GOT A VIRUS IN IT SO WE SWITCHED TO ONE THAT WE OWNED IN LIKE THE 90'S AND ITS REALLY SLOW...2) I LOST ALL OF THE DATA ON MY STORIES AND I'VE BEEN GROUNDED SO I COULDN'T LOOK IT UP ON THE SITE, SO I DO WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO STILL REVIEWED! THAT WAS SO INSPERATIONAL. SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS NICE FOR Y'ALL..

someone asked me if this was going to be a lemon...

ok, i'm not sure cause i know i have lime, but i don't know if i can write a lemon, but maybe in the future.....i'm not sure, so hang in there with me, but the rating will most likly change for some things are going to pop up and they will be edging on lemon, but i'm not sure about ahem yet, but probably some heavy petting in the future, so PLEASE hang in there for me!!!!!

a special thanx to all my loyal fans

-----------------

previously

-----------------

sorry guys, i don't rem. what happened...sorry

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's blood froze. The name echoed throughout her being. Enishi Yukishiro was back, and she knew his every intention. Memories resurfaced and tears sprang in her eyes. Her mother was gone, and it was all because of him.

Kaoru stood and bolted toward the door.

"Ms. Kamiya, please take your seat! Ms. Kamiya?!" The teacher called after her, but his words were only wasted, for her mind was on other things.

She ran to the girls bathroom and propped herself up against the wall. Tears streamed down her face and her mind was in turmoil as was her heart. She didn't know what to do. Did Kenshin know? Was Yahiko safe? Her mind asked thousands of questions a minute.

Kaoru dried her tears, though only for a while they would stay that way. She took out a small pad and a pen and jotted down some words in a teachers handwriting. Kaoru quickly went down the hall to Kenshin's class and knocked on the door. When the teacher came to the door she read the note.

"Oh Dear!. Mr. Himura, you are needed at home urgently. Your grandmother and Ms. Kamiya's grandmother were out shopping and both fell deathly ill. Don't worry about the homework, just make it home safely. I hope your grandparents are alright."

Kenshin looked quizically at Kaoru, all the while feigning sorrow.

Kenshin rushed out the door, grabbing the note to show the the nursery keeper. He saw Kaoru's puffy eyes.

"Kaoru?" He questioned.

Tears again caskaded down her cheeks as she fell into his arms.

"Kenshin...he's..he's back..." She sobbed.

Kenshin could barely understand her and he was thoroughly confused.

"Who's back Kaoru?"

"E.Enishi.....he's back. We have to get out. Please Kenshin, I'm scared." She cried into his chest.

Kenshin stood still, but gripped Kaoru tighter. His amethyst eyes were now swirling with raging amber.

He took her arm roughly pulling her along. He was enraged and he was showing it.

Kenshin went up to the nursery keeper and showed her the note, barley taking notice of her grief for him. Yahiko looked at Kaoru and ran toward her, wondering why his sister was crying.

"Come Yahiko, we're leaving." Kenshin said stiffly.

Yahiko didn't bother to say anything, for he had never seen Kenshin act like this. Kenshin had always been the kind hearted guy that loved him and his sister like a family after the death of his mother. Kenshin was like the father he barley knew.

When they got home Kaoru fell on the couch in tears. She didn't notice her bruised arm, only the pain in her heart. Kenshin hardly comforted her, but Yahiko did.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" He asked.

Kaoru just ruffled his hair as she sat up.

"Yahiko, i'm going to tell you something so listen carefully and never forget and be very cautious. Alright?" She asked.

Yahiko nodded for conformation.

"Ok. If you ever see a man with white hair that goes to our school, glasses and turquoise eyes, you stay away from him. He is very bad." She explained.

Yahiko nodded.

"Kaoru, what did he do?" He asked.

Kaoru looked softly at him.

"He's just a bad guy. He was the one to hurt mommy. If he ever gets close Yahiko, he'll hurt you too, so heed my words ok?"

"Ok. Can I play games now?"

Kaoru gave him a watery smile and nodded as she stood up.

She walked in the kitchen to look for Kenshin. That was where he usually went after school, but he wasn't there. She walked up the stair, checking his room. That was where she found him.

Kenshin was sitting quietly on the edge of his bed, facing the wall.

'_I will kill that bastard. Even if I have to revert to what I once was, I will kill him!_' His mind repeated. ((In this, he never to the vow not to kill, just stopped. I'll explain it later on in the story.))

Kaoru took a cautious step in, and Kenshin finally noticed her. His eyes were now almost taken over by amber. The battousai was coming out.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked softly and took another step inside the room.

He looked sharply at her, and she stopped in her tracks.

"What's happened to you?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He curtly replied.

The way he was acting just added a pang of hurt to her. He was being so cold, and even his voice was darker.

The room was dim, for he only had one small lamp on. Just enough to make the shadows jump around him. The small lamp was to his back and it gave an eerie dark glow around him.

Kaoru was about to leave, but when she turned around, Kenshin was behind her in an instant. He grabbed her arms and swung her against a nearby wall. She gasped out of abrupt shock, not pain.

His fingeres gripped her upper arms tightly, sure to leave a bruise, but his eyes paralized her voice. He was standing very close as he pressed her up against the wall. His eyes swarming with an emotion she could not place.

"Mine." was the hoarse whisper she heard before his mouth captured her own in a rough kiss. The kiss was all but gentle. It was very possessive and demanding. She couldn't move. She was numb, or so she thought.

He wrenched her lips apart with his tounge and plunged it into the depths of her mouth, retracing the crevases.

His tounge found her's and played in a fercious battle, demanding she play back, but still she could not move. His mouth was fire on her, white hot and and inviting, but now it had a different thing added to it, like forboding darkness. She could do nothing but comply to his demands, as she shyly played back. He beat against her mouth it a slow rythm at first, but then all over the place, as she struggled to keep up with him. He broke the kiss, giving her time to breath.

Her mind was blank, for all she could think about were the new senses that the new Kenshin had opened for her. She could only feel his mouth trail wet kisses down her neck, to he meeting of her neck and shoulder, and to her colar bone. She gave a small gasp as he nipped at the bone. He returned to her lips, licking and tasting, just as rough as before, and Kaoru tried to return the feeling, but she was swept up into her own senses.

A moan escaped her and she could feel him smirk against her, as the sound only excited him more. He ran his hands up and down the length of her arms, and then let the rest at her hips. He pushed himself against her, closing any gap that was left, and Kaoru snaked her arms around his neck.

Her knees were going week, and her mind was swimming. Kaoru let her fingers tangle themselves in his hair, as he yet again develed into her mouth.

Kenshin broke the kiss, but didn't move. Kaoru opened her eyes, her breathing coming in large heaps and her chest moving up and down rapidly. Her eyes met his, and they were still hungry.

"Always Mine." He said again.

He lifted her chin with a finger and repeated, "Always,"

Kaoru looked at him questionally, but found no answer. He moved away from her, and she longed for the heat of him again.

"You will stay at my side at all times, don't ever leave my sight." He ordered.

Kaoru had a feeling she shouldn't argue but asked, "What about if I need to be in the bathroom for a shower or other stuff?" She blushed.

"I'll be outside the door." He replied and went downstairs, leaving her flushed and confused.

Kaoru walked down the stairs, watching Yahiko still play his game.

"Don't you think that you have been on there long enough?" Kaoru asked him as she sat on the couch.

"No Kaoru. For your information, I'm training. This is what I would do to that bad guy...duh." He said showing her a finishing move on one of his characters. Kaoru smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was quietly fixing their dinner. His thoughts were still swimming on exactly how he was going to kill Enishi, nice and slow. His blood lust had returned, and at that, his eyes were fully amber.

His disposition was dark, as it had been, and everything was just different. He knew that he claimed Kaoru as his, but now he was going to let her know everytime he wanted her to know and would remind her of if everyday. She was stuck with him now, and he would never willingly give her up, no matter what she wanted, but he would never force her into anything, but he would make her want him as well.

Everything was quiet as they ate. Even Yahiko took the hint not to be loud. The silence was uncomfortable, like it was a threatening silence, just daring someone to break the mood.

As much as Kaoru wanted to ask Kenshin what his deal was, she knew just as well she would get no answer. She was learning of how this new Kenshin was, but at the same time, she was just scratching the surface.

Kaoru cleared the table as Yahiko watched his anime shows. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, and tried not to blush, only succeeding once or twice. She was nervous, hoping that she wouldn't be clumsy and drop something, and she could almost feel him smirk at his reaction on her.

When everything was cleared, she walked up the stairs to her room to gather close to change into after her shower. Kaoru pulled out pajama pants with puppies on it and a shirt to match, and some underwear. She stood and turned around finding herself face to face with her boyfriend.

A small gasp escaped her mouth. '_How could he be so darn quiet?_' She asked herself.

"Going?" He asked.

"To take a shower Kenshin." She replied softly.

He nodded giving her permission.

That was the first time Kaoru rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. She walked to the bathroom muttering under her breath. Once she was in there, she shut the door and locked it. Kaoru heard him lean against the door. She sighed and undressed.

Kaoru stood under the warm water, letting it run over her body relaxing her muscles. She thought quietly to herself as she washed her hair. '_Who does he thing he is?! Giving me permission to take a shower. Just for that, I'm going to take an extra long time. What the hell changed in him? All of a sudden he is more possessive and demanding. I think that this is the first time that I have ever defied him. Come to think of it, I don't think he ever gave me permission to do something. Ugh, he is so agrivating! If he can change, so can I. Get ready Kenshin for the most difficult girlfriend you've ever had._' She smirked.

She slowly conditioned her hair and slowly washed herself. After that, she took extra care as to dry herself off and dry her hair. Just to make him wait more, she took and especially long time to put lotion on. She never really had done before, but hey, it could become a habit just because of him. She heard him sigh on the other end of the door. She knew she was grating his nerves. Her smirk turned into a grin. When she finally decided she was done, she unlocked the door and opened it, letting out what was left of the steam from the shower.

Kenshin gave her a look of annoyance. She gave him a smiled and walked to her room. His eyebrow shot up a little as he followed her.

He leaned against her wall, watching her brush the tangles from her hair. She made one big braid and turned around. Kaoru still wore the same smile.

The younge woman walked downstairs to Yahiko, only to find him asleep. She picked him up and carried him to his room. She took off his socks, and just let him sleep in his cloths. He could take a bath tomorrow. Kaoru kissed his forhead and ruffled his hair before she clicked to lights off. She let her tired feet carry her to her own room, almost forgetting about Kenshin. She shut off her lights and then crawled into her bed.

Kaoru's eyes opened, he was still there. She sat up.

"Kenshin, don't you have a room?" She asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Shut up, pet, and go to sleep." He said abrubtly.

Kaoru knew he had never told her to shut up before, but decided she was too tired to argue. She knew that she didn't know this Kenshin anymore, and would probably have to get to know him again.

A thought crossed her mind before she drifted to sleep. '_What if he doesn't want me anymore?_' The thought scared her, but her mind refused to let her think as it shut itself off.

In a corner, Kenshin sat against the wall, his knee propping up his elbow. He pulled his sword back out and half slept with it. He was already getting used to his old habits. Once he heard his pet's breath fall into a rythm, he let himself fall into a dreamlike state, but still so very aware.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE reviewU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL BUT THINGS HAVE HAPPENED. i explained some things above, so please read them.

I HOPE THAT THIS SATISFIED UR NEED OF MY STORY IT U HAVE A NEED FOR IT!

please review and tell me of any suggestions or what not. please, i'm so sorry. i want to thank all of my loyal fans!!

((to all the ppl who read my other story, i'm working on it!!!))

SOMETHING I WANT TO EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!

one other reason that i didn't update as quick, is because i don't like my stories. I don't like how i wrote them. It all just sound medeocre to me. I really didn't care for it, but ppl were still reviewing, even after a long time had passed, so i wanted to please u all. I was going to go back and fix a lot of things on both my stories but something happened to my other computer and it cut off the net so we swithched to this one. So i don't know if i'm accurate on this chappy. But please review. It really motivates me and i will try to get some more ideas up. Thank you soooooooo much!!

please update with any suggestions or criticism. I take everything into consideration and i really listen. If you think i should change something or add something in the future, feel free to write it down for me, and if i want to use it, i will be sure to give you the credit!!!!

ALSO, IF U HAVE ANY FAV. PHRASES OR JUST WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN....PLZ TELL ME SO I CAN PUT IT MY STORY (maybe) AND I PROMISE UR NAME WILL BE ON THE PAGE,

AGAIN THANX TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS.....I LOVE Y'ALL!


End file.
